Two colors
by SadicCake
Summary: En palabras de Saruhiko y Yata, mostraran sus días en Homra, su separación y cambios después de pertenecer a clanes contrarios. Pareja principal: SaruMisaki. Parejas secundarias: MikotoxMunakata. Advertencias: Lemon-R18
1. Dark Sky

El cielo oscuro, con nubes aún más oscuras interactuando para ejercer lluvia en toda la ciudad de Shizume. El cielo mostraba claramente mi humor en ese momento, tan fría noche y sin embargo yo aquí afuera contemplando nada más que mi propia miseria e infelicidad que me atan día a día el permanecer en este sitio. Repugnante.

Camino solo unos pasos de regreso a un bar tan cálido para cualquier persona con sed, hambre y desesperación, cosas que me trajeron aquí desde un comienzo. Ese ambiente alegre, confianza y espontaneidad son las vendas perfectas para ayudar a alguien a olvidar de donde provino y toda la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar para sobrevivir.

Un sábado común y corriente, el señor Totsuka toca canciones como comúnmente hace, todos los Homra lo rodean como comúnmente lo amerita el momento, Mikoto-san tan tranquilo que no parece el rey violento y despreocupado que siempre es… y _él _siempre riendo con todos sus "hermanos" a su alrededor, incapaz de notar mi inexistente figura en su vida… como comúnmente lo hace. Repugnante.

_Él_ voltea a los lados y pregunta a un chico tan delgado y rubio que a pesar de ser optimista me encantaría verlo sufrir por pasar tanto tiempo a su lado en donde estoy, señala hacia la puerta principal y _él_ toma su patineta para salir corriendo a buscarme.

-Saru… Ah! Aquí estas, porque demonios eres tan cerrado, ven con nosotros.

-Suena tan divertido haya adentro, la verdad no quiero arruinarlo.

Como siempre, jala de mi suéter a dirección del bar –Vamos aguafiestas, todos queremos verte allí, te necesitamos para cantar.

Lo tome de su otra mano libre, volteándolo hacia mi para que me encarara, abrió más los ojos cuando lo acerque solo dos pasos a mi figura –¿Me tienes miedo?...que cohibido –Sonreí un poco notando como inmediatamente se soltó y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Jajajaja por favor, sabes que te pateo el trasero si quiero… - Un poco abochornado se talla el cabello pelirrojo, retoma la petición de hace rato- ¡Necesito pateártelo para que cedas a entrar de una vez?

-Las noches con lluvias han sido muy pocas, quiero disfrutarlo aunque sea por el momento- Me recargue en el vidrio respirando hondo.

-Uh? realmente nunca entenderé ese lado tuyo- Sin que se lo pidiera, se sento cruzando las piernas arriba de la otra justo al lado mío, dejando su patineta al borde de cada rodilla- Necesito un manual para entenderte, o que dejes de ser tan extraño…

-Si solo entendieras que eres al único que _necesito_…- La última palabra salió tan silenciosa y temblorosa de mi boca que sabía la reacción o pregunta que procedería.

-¿Eh? ¿Soy qué?

La puerta del bar se abrió dejando paso a el Señor Totsuka, su expresión feliz cambio a una sorprendida y después a una burlona apretando sus labios –D-disculpen, tuve que venir a buscarlos porque no encontré a mis pequeños admiradores principales.

Volteo a verlo a _él _a mi derecha para encontrarme con su mirada aún fija en mi, lógicamente esperando la respuesta a la pregunta antes mencionada, esos ojos… siempre me miraban sin desviarlos en ningún momento, solo reaccionamos ambos cuando el Sr. Totsuka me agito de los hombros riendo bajo.

-Vaya, debió ser una pelea muy mala para que no quieran contestarme, déjenme ver esa disculpa…

_Él _se levanto del asfalto y puso su puño en mi hombro denuevo, sonriéndome de imprevisto –Si que eres complicado- Camino hacia el bar y cerro la puesta detrás de el.

-Jaja, sabía que ninguna pelea entre ustedes puede tomar más de 1 noche- Totsuka-san suavizo su agarre en mis hombros y los palmo, extrañamente susurro algo cerca de mi oído- No te preocupes, eres muy especial para él, para mi y todos- Inertemente cerré mis puños y baje mi cara, sintiendo como el Sr. Totsuka se alejaba de mi. _Yata… si solo supieras porque soporto todo esto._


	2. Naive

**NA: Bueno, el prologo que hice para mi historia no fue el mejor que digamos pero espero me haya dado a entender a que rumbo ira toda mi historia xD sinceramente me siento muy desconfiada en poder complacer lo que ustedes deseen leer D; pero si llego a tocarlos un poco con esto, me doy bien servida :'3 la canción en la que me base escribiendo este capítulo es Naive- The kooks, se las recomiendo:D a leer!**

_Capítulo 1 – Ingenuo _

_No digo que sea tu culpa__  
__Aunque podrías haber hecho más__  
__Oh eres tan ingenuo aún__ …_

—¡Yata, podrías con un demonio dejar de entrar patinando al bar, me sacas de quicio!

—Ag, perdona kusanagi-san — Estaba tan sucio de su suéter morada y su pelo aún contenía restos de arcilla por algún motivo además de sangre seca sobre su mentón y muñecas, de inmediato kusanagi bajo su tono de voz al verlo mejor.

—¿Qu-que te paso ahora? Te he dicho que nunca vayas por tu cuenta con matones, solo trae problemas.

—Como iba a permitir que esos bastardos se salieran con la suya luego de haber amenazado a totsuka solo con mirarlo ¿eh? Eso no haría un camarada.

Izumo solamente suspiro y volvió a dirigir su mirada al pelirrojo.

—Yata-san, sabes que totsuka tiende a dar la cara por los demás, si debieron haberlo amenazado seria porque insultaron a mikoto y no hizo otra cosa más que ser impulsivo como tú comprenderás… — Paro un poco para ver como yata fruncía el seño —El es mayor que tú y si se mete en problemas él sabrá lidiar con ellos, no haces más que engrandarlos.

—¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

—El punto es que dejes de ser tan infantil y permitas que totsuka se encargue de sus asuntos, si lo hubiesen golpeado seria totalmente diferente pero en esta ocasión simplemente fue una amenaza, tómalo con calma.

—Tsk. — Yata fue directamente a la silla más cercana que encontró para poder tener un poco de alivio, haber golpeado hasta la inconsciencia a 3 tipos que casi doblaban su edad no era cosa fácil considerando que él apenas tenía 17 años.

Se escucho alguien entrar al bar, de complexión delgada y rubio con paso acelerado no fue necesario voltear a ver quién era para saber que Totsuka había entrado.

—Yata, yataaaa— Tan pronto lo miro fue para abrazarlo haciendo que izumo volteara a buscar un pañuelo para dramatizar el momento —¿Porqué lo hiciste? Te pudieron haber lastimado más…— Lleno de arrepentimiento lo empujo contra su pecho esperando que pudiera consolar el cuerpo del más chico.

—Je, discúlpame, kusanagi-san me dijo que debía dejar que te ocuparas de tus propias batallas aunque es un tanto imposible para mi.

—De que hablas, ¡acabas de salvar mi honor! — Izumo solo se froto la frente en señal de vergüenza— No podría pedir mejores camaradas que todos ustedes.

—Aveces creo que eres el ser más manipulador de la tierra…— Decía izumo frotándose ahora la nuca, sonriendo de lado

—Vamooos, te lo compensare yata, se que nunca podre dar la misma fuerza y pelea que das por mi pero, puedo ser un perfecto escudo y evitarte dolor si lo amerita.

—Mira, a eso me refiero… dile que necesitas una nueva patineta y quedaran a mano jaja

Yata reía bajo mientras escuchaba como los otros dos intercambiaban risas mayores entre cada platica, definitivamente se sentía pleno y en su entorno si estaba a su lado.

—Bien, ayudame con una nueva patineta— Sonrió abiertamente mientras subía el puño en señal de acuerdo

—Dalo por hecho, también elegirás que cocinare para hoy— Totsuka y Yata chocaban sus puños al mismo tiempo que la puerta del bar se abría dándole paso a otra persona delgada y alta, con la excepción de su cabello negro y ojos azules algo tapados por un par de lentes, tan pronto llego se silencio todo solo dejando escuchar la agitada respiración, Saruhiko había llegado.

—¿Qué demonios pensabas? ¿Ni siquiera tuviste el recato de decirme a donde te habías metido?...

—Ah, dios lo olvide por completo, fui por una bebida cuando me encontré con los abusivos que amenazaron a totsuka-san… estaba paseando junto con Saru

—¿Eh? ¿Una cita? — Totsuka dijo inocentemente conteniendo la risa al ver como izumo mordía su lengua para contener la suya, sin evitar el sonrojo en la cara de Yata.

—¡Q-ue demonios dices! Estaba acompañándome a…

—Yata no tienes que decirlo, solo bromeaba.. —Totsuka miro a Saru pero su sonrisa bajo en cuanto vio esa mirada de semi-desprecio que le lanzaba.

—¿Abusivos? ¿Totsuka dices? Él es capaz de asumir sus problemas sabes…— Camino más hasta sentarse a un lado de yata, evitando siquiera rozar hombros con totsuka

—Sí, me acaban de decir eso hace un momento kusanagi-san, pero haría eso por cualquiera de mi familia, los HOMRA.

Fushimi no evito fruncir el seño, siendo observado minuciosamente por izumo, que mirando a tatara le invito a salir para fumar un rato aunque el otro chico no fumara acepto en condición de evitarse ver otro choque de yata y fushimi.

No fue hasta que abandonaron el bar y estuvieron solos que Fushimi tomo curitas de su chaqueta para colocarlas en los puntos más dañados de Yata.

—Ciertamente eres un niño, no sabes como me preocupe cuando ya no regresabas al parque.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, solo hice lo que un homra haría.

—Un homra…— Fushimi en un impulso bajo el suéter morado de yata descubriendo hasta su hombro donde visiblemente estaba el tatuaje de homra, haciendo que se sobresaltara. —Supongo que teniendo esto no veras otra cosa de prioridad…

—P-por supuesto, tendría que estar muerto para no verlo como mi prioridad, claro eso también te incluye— Fushimi abrió de más los ojos mirando a yata, en verdad ¿Había sido esa una señal de ser más relevante? —Porque eres _mi familia_, _mi hermano_ de corazón como todos en homra.

Tendría que ser un sueño para que se hubiera imaginado ver a yata reconociéndolo como alguien especial y único, al bajar la mirada vio lo que parecía estarse convirtiendo en un moretón justo encima de el tatuaje homra que poseía yata, sin quererlo su voz resonó más ronca de lo normal.

—_Misaki _,no soporto ver que te lastimen. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? — Inclino hacia adelante su cabeza alcanzando a lamer ese moretón que de alguna manera extraña le repugnaba por no ser él su creador, Misaki no supo como reaccionar por lo que solo apretó sus manos en los hombros contrarios.

—Mono…no encontraras pulgas allí..ja..haa— Su tono burlon y pretencioso para alejar la incomodidad a la situación murió justo en el momento en el que los dientes de saruhiko mordieron con un poco de fuerza su tatuaje, ahora estaba abochornado si esa palabra pudiera describir lo que sentía— ¿Q-que pasa contigo? —Saruhiko en forma rápida subió su cabeza para pegar su frente con la contraria, aumentando el sonrojo de Misaki sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

—A que le tienes miedo, si puedes dar la cara y pelear con hombres mayores que tú, por un camarada…_y hermano como totsuka… o yo_— Al acercar su cara a 2 cm. para besar a Misaki, esté simplemente cerro sus ojos.

—E-esto es porque te deje sin decírtelo…— Trato de hacer su cabeza hacia atrás pero solo hizo que fushimi la acercara a él colocando una mano detrás de su nuca— ¿Lo lamento esta bien? N..no volverá a pasar— Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los de su "mejor amigo" transmitiéndole la negación a la disculpa recién dada, había algo en esos ojos azules entrecerrados que no podía comprender del todo.

Fushimi simplemente respiro hondo y lo dejo en paz, separándose de él y dejando a yata extrañado por el frío que sintió inmediatamente en todo su cuerpo —Sabes que no me gusta preguntarte el porque haces las cosas, asegúrate de ver que valga la pena la próxima vez— Apretó la cabeza de Misaki ligeramente para levantarse y abandonar el bar dejándolo con un extraño pensamiento e inquietud, en verdad _quería _a Fushimi, pero él no se daba a entender en lo que en verdad quería.

_Eres tan ingenuo Misaki._

_NFA: Capítulo creo que corto o no sé D; disculpen estoy bien enferma y es lo máximo que me permitió escribir mi pobre alma -u- Necesito re-escribir algunos capítulos ya que la info de K estos últimos días ha revelado más cositas que me ayudaran a desarrollar mejor mi fic:3 y ni se diga del anime, Fuck you GoRa por hacer un anime tan bueno Subiré el próximo pronto:D i hope so…_


	3. Measure your words

**Owwwss, son unos amores por dejarme review ;u; enserio quería hacer esto como mero entretenimiento (de hecho sigue siendo la causa principal xD) pero me animan mucho a escribir no solo para mí misma como pensé que pasaría ahaha:') enserio se les agradece x3 enjoy!**

**Promo: Les recomiendo este fic, es de mi mejor amiga y si saben inglés enserio valdrá su tiempo c:**

**[ s/8774936/1/Dark-Paradise]**

* * *

_Capítulo 2 - Mide tus palabras_

Más que la banda más temida y de cuidado en la ciudad de Shizume, los homra se caracterizaban por ese lazo fuerte que tenían unos a otros llamado "hermandad" y sin importar las circunstancias su rey y cabeza principal del clan Suoh Mikoto tenía como fiel lema cuidarse unos a otros y defender su orgullo costara lo que costara.

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que al pequeño grupo de Homra se unieron dos chicos muy característicos y solo su mera aparición captaron la atención del mencionado Rey para quererlos a ambos de su lado.

_-Flashback-_

_No existe esperanza, no existe igualdad, no existe deseos de vivir, solo existes tú para mí._

_Saruhiko que a sus 15 años era un chico serio, monótono, duro consigo mismo, terco e incomprensible para muchos, solía sentarse en el lugar más alejado de la primera fila de clase. A pesar de su alta falta de atención en clases conseguía notas singulares, más bien excelentes poniendo en duda a muchos de cual sería exactamente la máxima capacidad a la que llegaría si se esforzara._

_Solía pasar sus días en la suma monotonía hasta que un chico nuevo y problemático irrumpió en su salón de clases del cual a primera vista le dio igual su existencia hasta aquel día._

_Sentado frente al árbol más alejado de las canchas de deportes de la institución fumaba a escondidas como hacia cotidianamente, de un momento a otro sintió como una piedra mediana chocaba con su cabeza enojándose y alzando la voz al contacto, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso._

—_¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué idiota…— Antes de ser completado el insulto recibió otra piedra de respuesta enojándose más de lo que estaba— ¡Bastardo! —Al ladear la cabeza se topo con el mismo chico de antes, teniendo la misma o peor cara que la suya._

—_¡Cabrón, como puedes fumar cerca de un grupo de chicas! ¡Encuentra una maldita rama y trépate en ella para hacer lo que te venga en gana Mono!_

_Saruhiko nunca se había sentido tan abochornado y enojado al mismo tiempo, o talvez nadie pudo haber llegado a despertarle una simple emoción._

—_Que entiendes tú, no me importa el complejo que tengas para quedar bien ante las mujeres, muérete— Ladeo su cabeza para volver a fumar nicotina y exhalarla viendo directamente esos ojos avellana. _

_No supo exactamente el momento en el que ambos se encontraban golpeándose mutuamente hasta ser centro de atención de toda la secundaria saliendo como consecuencia dos detenciones y un par de lentes rotos con Saruhiko como poseedor, sin mencionar los golpes en respectivos cuerpos._

_A pesar de tener que compartir toda la tarde limpiando la secundaria, se les hacia tan corto el espacio como para fingir su enojo y orgullo a pesar de que fuera más fácil para el chico de cabello azabache. Yata Misaki, el chico problemático y ahora salvajemente estúpido como lo tenia de imagen Saruhiko se acerco primero para romper el hielo._

—_Debo decírtelo, te lo merecías por cerdo arrogante._

—_Dios, ¿seguirás cambiándome de especie? Hace un momento me dijiste mono._

—_Depende de que condición tomes, ahora de tan sucio que te ves pareces un cerdo jaja— A saruhiko obviamente no le causo gracia ignorando al tipo para avanzar y barrer más el área de entrada— No debo disculparme contigo, odio que se metan con las mujeres así sea indirectamente._

—_Nunca te pedí disculpas._

—_Parece que las pidieras a gritos, no me lo tomes a mal pero veo lo infeliz que te ves desde aquí_

_Cansado de la palabrería de ese pelirrojo, dejo la escoba para tomar el cuello de la camisa del contrario._

—_¿Qué demonios puedes saber de mi idiota? ¡No has sido dejado ni abandonado por tus propios padres, no vengas con tu imbécil actitud pretendiendo que todo en tu mundo es perfecto! —Lo jalo y lanzo tan fuerte y rápido a como lo tomo para acercarle y decirle las recientes palabras._

_Por razón misteriosa, el más bajo después de impactar con el suelo, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, ganándose como respuesta un golpe directo del azabache a la cara después de otro y otro hasta que la sangre se hizo presente en su boca y los nudillos de Saruhiko tuvieron un color carmesí, respiraron agitados por exactamente 1 minuto hasta que Yata hablo._

—_¿Te has desquitado ya mono?_

—_Tsk—Volvió a jalar del cuello de la camisa escolar del pelirrojo dejándolo a centímetros de su cara, sin saborearlo podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre que enmendaba de la boca contraria—¿Intentas jugar conmigo para que te deje hasta la inconsciencia?..._

—_Si has terminado de desquitar tu frustración—Escupió un poco de sangre a un lado para continuar hablando—Yo hubiera deseado tener un costal inmóvil humano para desquitar todo el dolor que tengo al igual que tú, no pienso que merezcas que sea ese costal para ti pero jure debérselo a alguien que pasara por mi mismo que yo. —Vio como los ojos de Saruhiko se agrandaban y entreabría la boca sorprendido para continuar hablando— A mi igual me abandonaron mis padres y no he tenido hogar desde que nací, pero, pero estoy seguro que llegara todo eso y más en cualquier momento._

_La sonrisa que le ofreció yata enseguida hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente y lo soltara de inmediato, levantándose de su abdomen donde anteriormente estaba sentado. Jamás había visto a alguien sonreírle tan sinceramente, dolía._

—_No eres de mi agrado, de hecho creo que te odio y solo es un día que te conozco JAJA— Extendió su mano en puño en señal de amistad—Los indeseados deben estar juntos, podemos llegar a ser mejores amigos._

_Fushimi estaba tan confundido por el remolino de emociones que sentía al verlo solo alzando ese puño hacia él. No en señal de querer pelea ni posponerlo, sino en señal de una conexión, su primera conexión con alguien._

_Por primera vez se permitió sonreír sinceramente estremeciendo a Misaki de igual manera en la que él se sintió estremecer al verlo. Quizás ese dolor que sentía en su pecho era lo que llamaban felicidad a pesar de confundirlo con lo anterior. Talvez no era tan malo ese mundo del cual se había querido cegar desde que vio que nadie veía por él._

—_Fushimi Saruhiko— Dijo con voz suave mientras pegaba su puño con su nuevo "amigo"._

—_¿Saruhiko? ¡Saru! Jaja, sabía que eras un mono— Dijo con entusiasmo antes de remover la sangre de su boca con el mismo puño con el que inicio su amistad —Soy Yata Misaki._

_Los días pasaron y ambos se volvieron inseparables, conociendo uno del otro día a día conformando nuevos recuerdos donde ambos eran protagonistas. Mejores amigos en la tierra no podían existir, conformaban una familia de dos personas solamente y a pesar de las diferencias se sentían completos, o almenos Fushimi pensaba que él sentimiento era mutuo mas Yata pensaba que necesitaba algo más._

_Por mejor que fuera su compañía mutua la realidad era diferente ya que sin poder pagar como era debido sus estudios los abandonaron sumándole a tantos enemigos que ganaron por no tener la misma suerte que tenían otros de tener lo que quisieran a la palma de la mano, sobrevivir en las calles era una historia de terror y pesadilla sin un despertar._

_Nadie era honesto, nadie tenía buenas intenciones o te daba las cosas sin pedir algo a cambio, sin enorgullecerse de ello robaban y asaltaban para sobrevivir a toda costa y saciarse de aquello que todo humano necesitaba._

_Un día, divagando por la ciudad ambos con las pocas ropas que pudieron conseguir a causa de robar, doblaron a una esquina en la que yata se detuvo abruptamente admirando el bar que se encontraba enfrente de él, por algún motivo a fushimi se le helo la sangre._

—_Ho…Homra—Ambos leyeron al mismo tiempo aquel letrero._

_-Fin del flashback-_

—Yata-saaaan, deja de golpearme— Kamamoto, un chico ahora robusto y rubio que se sacudía la cabeza reclamaba a yata por 5ta vez ese día.

—Idiotaa, ¡Ana estaba dormida en el sofá no debiste despertarla es de mala educación!

—¿Pero yata-san…desde cuando eres educado? —En respuesta recibió otro golpe—Aghh, ya bastaa

—_Odio que se metan con las mujeres_, deberías saberlo—Tomo la patineta para seguir caminando a lo largo de una avenida cerca de un parque de patinaje de donde recién salían ambos.

—Oh, jaja —Se rasco el hombro mientras seguía a paso lento a yata, por fortuna ahora caminaba y no se adelantaba con la patineta como solía serlo— Siempre haz tenido eso desde que nos conocimos, no comprendo como siempre lo olvido.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? Eres mi mejor amigo después de todo, me decepcionas—Suspiro pesadamente mientras pasaban por un callejón donde se detuvo abruptamente.

—AH, ¿Pasa algo yata-san? —Se detuvo al igual mirando al más bajo, sin embargo solo volvió a ver como apuraba el paso.

—N-no, me pareció sentir algo pero creo que me equivoque, vamos que necesitas quemar grasas jajaja—Se subió a la patineta sacando ese fuego característico de los Homra.

—Yata-saaaaaaaaaaan— Kamamoto corrió como pudo para seguir su paso aunque claramente tomaria un rato llegar a él.

En la oscuridad del callejón, salía una silueta delgada y alta, Fushimi salía a la luz del atardecer viendo como se alejaban ambos chicos.

—Repugnante. Son repugnantes…

Una lágrima caía en su rostro desfigurado de irá

—Yo jamás lo olvide, misaki.

* * *

**NA: Agh, no es por nada pero Yata eres un idiota xD Izumo tenía mucha razón cuando lo menciono:D Aún te sigo amando y eres mi favorito ;u; ¿Qué les pareció? ¿RR? Puedes hacerlo aquí justo abajo y es gratis jaja x3 See ya!**


	4. Option

**NA: Acabe exitosamente mis finales así que disfrutare mis vacaciones a lado de mi familia y mirare el final de K con la mayoría de mis amigos**** *-* tengo suerte de que les haya gustado tanto como a mi:D. Regresando al tema de mi fic, no creo que aún lo clasifique como rated M pero planeo hacerlo:3 advertidos de una vez, además he decidido acomodar algunas otras parejas de K conforme avance la historia pero principalmente será Sarumi x3! That's all, enjoy it.**

* * *

_Capítulo 3 – Opción_

Justo regresaba hacía el bar Homra, sabría que no era el lugar más preciso para dispersarse de la amargura que sentía en ese momento pero no tenia en realidad otro lugar al cual acudir, abriendo la puerta sin ningún cuidado y esperando ver a un solitario Kusanagi o tal vez sus "típicos compañeros Homra" ocurrió todo lo contrario, vio como se exaltaban 2 adultos del cual el Barman era uno de ellos mas tenía como acompañante a otra mujer sentada justo frente a él.

—Oh, lo lamento. —Fushimi se disculpaba evitando hacer contacto con kusanagi pero no evito ver a la mujer, era rubia y de cuerpo estilizado aunque igual voluptuosa, raras veces admiraba a las mujeres pero esta vez no pudo contener la palabra "hermosa" para describirla.

—Vaya, siempre llegas en momentos decisivos Fushimi— Repetía desganado el rubio mayor al mismo tiempo que enfocaba de nuevo sus ojos a la mujer— Entonces, aceptas mi invitación a comer.

Fushimi decidió pasar de los típicos ligues de Kusanagi para sentarse en el gran sofá y bajar la cabeza mientras inconscientemente escuchaba el resto de la conversación.

—Lo sabes, no estoy disponible para salir con el clan que más debo de tener cuidado así que ahórrate los intentos—Respondió la rubia tomando un trago más de su Martini mientras kusanagi hacia un gesto de asco, fushimi se preguntaba el porqué.

—Ahh, Seri-chan enserio que eres una mujer sin corazón para no darme otra oportunidad, ni siquiera te la pasaste mal aquella vez, piénsalo…

—Dime algo Izumo, ¿tú renunciarías a ese estilo de vida callejera para ser más apegado a la imagen del hombre que deseo?

Izumo se le acerco a su rostro tomando su mentón.

—¿No te gusta esa diferencia que nos haría no caer en la monotonía?

Fushimi levanto la mirada para verlos, en verdad que lo que menos quería ese día era ver a dos enamorados mostrando abiertamente lo felices que…

—Soy la teniente de _Septer4_, aprecio tú intento pero…no es suficiente para olvidar quiénes somos y nuestras posiciones, igualmente gracias por el Martini. —La rubia tomo su bolso y acto seguido se encamino a la salida dejando a un izumo sonriendo de lado.

—Que valiente. —Al momento de decir eso la rubia volteo para dirigirle la misma sonrisa a Izumo, fijándose de reojo en el otro joven que hacía un rato había interrumpido la atmósfera.

—Vaya alma muerta…— Murmuro para si misma abandonando por fin el bar.

Al momento en el que Izumo comenzó a limpiar lo usado por la teniente, Fushimi pregunto.

—Disculpe, ¿Septer4?.

—¿Eh? ¿No has escuchado de ellos?

—Por supuesto que sí pero, ¿Qué hacía la teniente de ellos en el bar, acaso no son nuestros enemigos?

—Ah, sabes Fushimi-chan. —Fushimi entrecerró sus ojos en señal de disgusto por ese apodo. —Las reglas solo están allí para evitarse problemas, a mi parecer no los tengo con ellos aunque admito que a veces son un dolor en el trasero.

—¿No tienes miedo de que puedan juzgarte aquí por tener esa amistad…?

—Quizás, pero sabes lo que dicen, siempre nos atrae lo que no podemos conseguir— Fushimi volteo hacia la silla que había ocupado hace unos minutos la teniente pensando en lo último, sinceramente creía completamente en lo que había dicho. —Aunque, es mejor que esto no saliera a relucir a los demás, sabes cómo odian a los blues.

Fushimi solo chasqueo los dientes cerrando los ojos para respirar hondamente, incluso la mano derecha del Rey rojo tenía miedo de los callejeros.

~•~

Pronto Yata volvería al cuarto que ambos compartían en unos departamentos justo detrás del Bar Homra, si debería estar agradecido por algo era el que Yata aún no prefería cambiar de habitación para estar con "otro" de su familia.

Días como esos eran cuando el pelirrojo mayor que él por solo unos meses pasaba las noches tarde con los miembros de Homra patinando o incluso jugando a los "gansters" por diversión y pese a que una vez lo intento no pudo adaptarse al estilo del que gustaba su mejor amigo. Realmente ese día había sido desastroso.

Un ruido fuera de su ventana lo descoloco y retiro la vista de la pared para dirigirla a lo mencionado. Con paso flojo camino para saber si era Misaki el que lo provocaba pero se sorprendió y acomodo sus anteojos para mirar a su Rey pero además de percibir el rojo característico de su cabeza, pudo percibir también el cabello azul del que lo acompañaba.

Creyó ver mal, ¿Acaso el Rey Suoh Mikoto estaba a 10 cm de un Septer 4 sin quemarlo vivo? Justo cuando la realidad no hacía otra cosa más que superar la ficción la silueta indicaba que no era cualquier Azul sino el mismo Rey Munakata Reisi, del que solo en una foto de burla pasando la noche en el bar Homra había visto y tal imagén quedo grabada permanentemente en él, no solo desprendía liderazgo y autoridad en la foto sino que se superaba a si mismo al verlo de lejos.

—No puedo creer que coincidiéramos de nuevo para encontrarnos en un bar, debes admirarme mucho para custodiar todo lo que hago. —Hablo el Rey azul dirigiéndose al Rojo pasando su mano derecha en medio de sus lentes.

—Tonterías, es más probable que sigua a un vagabundo que a ti.

—Bueno, sigues a todos esos vagabundos de Homra así que comprendo porque usas ese contexto. —No pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente mientras miraba como Suoh volteaba a verlo con la mirada seria.

—Para, Munakata. No quiero que esa linda cara acabe pegada al asfalto.

—Sería desastroso si acabáramos esta noche de esa manera, Rey rojo.

—Entonces, ¿Como deberíamos acabarla? —Fushimi quedo atónito al ver la cercanía que tenía la cara de Mikoto con la de el Rey, no podía sentir sino pena por el peliazul.

—Quizás de esta forma…— Sin pena pero quizás mucha gloria, Reisi beso al Mikoto superficialmente, recibiendo no otra respuesta más que un cuerpo inmóvil y tieso, definitivamente había escrito su sentencia de muerte.

—Mh…—Mikoto paso su mano por detrás de la espalda del igualmente alto que él arrugando con fuerza ese uniforme perfecto y conservado que poseía haciendo que el peliazul cruzara sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y hombro derecho.

Fushimi se había tapado la boca como acción porque no podía saber si el odio inconsciente que tenia por su Rey lo hacía ver cosas que no eran, pero tenía que estar alucinando para que fuera real.

El beso que estaba presenciando era rudo, no bastaron segundos para ver como Mikoto arrinconaba a Munakata hacia la pared más cercana que encontró, Fushimi en este punto no pudo ver más y regreso a su cama.

Tapo sus oídos mientras cerraba los ojos imaginándose otras cosas, cualquiera mejor que la realidad que sucedía afuera, no podía creer que esa fuera la verdadera persona a quien admiraba tanto Yata… _su rey_.

Pasaron minutos antes de tener el valor de volver a ver hacia afuera donde la acera estaba completamente sola y no habían ni siquiera pisadas de los Reyes. Si no estuviera seguro de lo que vio, podría jurar que fue ficticio y comenzaba a volverse loco.

—¡SARUUU! —Una voz grito justo detrás de él, reconociéndola de inmediato— ¿He? ¿Porqué esta atmósfera tan triste? ¿Soñaste que te atacaba un vegetal? jajaja

—Misaki…

—¿Ah? Que te he dicho de ese nomb…— Miro la cara del pelinegro, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo andaba muy mal. — Oi, ¿que te pasa?

Sintiendo como las manos de Misaki tomaban sus hombros para zarandearlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue subir las suyas para apretarlas en gesto de agradecimiento. Toques así de él sabía que no durarían demasiado.

—Fue un día malo, solo quiero dormir. —Soltando aquellas manos con la temperatura alta a causa de la preocupación de le hacía pasar, se acostó de inmediato dando su cara a la pared. —Apuesto a que tú también estas exhausto, no te preocupes.

Guardar silencio y olvidar, como podría decirle lo que tuvo que ver esa noche, mataría a Yata de decepción sabiendo de antemano como admiraba a su único Rey.

—No creas que te libras tan fácil de mi mono…—Señalo a Fushimi con el dedo índice— ¡Mañana mismo insistiré de nuevo me escuchas!

—Lo que digas. —Probablemente lo olvidaría a la mañana siguiente.

Tantas preguntas…había algo en _Septer4_ que le llamaba la atención, si algo había notado definitivamente era lo ligados que estaban a los Homra aparentemente. Podría tal vez…?

—Quizás sea una…opción. —Susurro antes de caer completamente dormido.

* * *

**NA: Curiosidad: Cuando hago mención de las verduras, en los dramas cd que salieron hace un mes creo xD vino la entrevista que se hacían mutuamente Yata y Saru, se hizo mención de que Saruhiko odia los vegetales ahahaha :3, no olviden decirme que les parece que incluya otras parejillas :c porque alomejor buscan enteramente Sarumi, pero admitan que adoran las otras OTP o no? Yo se que sí C: Agradezco mucho sus review *-* se les quiere por leerme!**

**Pd: No, no fue ficción ;u; queda a la imaginación del espectador que paso después xD a menos que quieran que algún día lo ponga;D see ya**


	5. Plans

**NA: ** _Que decirles, el final de K me dolió hasta la cola :l y disculpen la palabra pero jaja no me lo esperaba xD enserio que se esforzaron para romperme el corazón, pero con la noticia de la secuela, espero se arreglen un poco las cosas y expliquen los huecos argumentales. ¿ No les sorprendió el hecho de que Kuroh fuera un perrito y el más hermoso? :c lol Esperemos que encuentren a su rey IN-MOR-TAL._

_Enjoy:D! ~_

* * *

_Capítulo 4 – Planes_

No conocía tanto de los llamados Septer4, solo el hecho de que mencionarlos cerca de los Homra les hacía querer vomitar o maldecirlos inmediatamente. Siempre se imaginaba a si mismo como un tipo de traicionero por no con los mismos ojos que lo hacía nos demás.

Conocía que en algún tiempo se habían separado justo después de descubrir que albergaban a una Strain llamada Anna y habían ejecutado un plan y orden para disponer de ella ahora e investigar sus habilidades como lo hacían con cualquier Strain que habitara la tierra.

Realmente no tuvo otra opción más que pelear con ellos para protegerla junto con los demás Homra, al ser vencedores solo escucho rumores bajos de que su anterior capitán había disuelto Septer4 de una vez por todas.

Para sorpresa de todos, el Slade volvió a elegir un nuevo Rey Azul, encontrándose para mala suerte de los Homra nada menos que en la ex fuerza especial policiaca de la ciudad alias Septer4, Munakata Reisi quien volvió a levantar el grupo y con fuerza sobrehumana.

Este nuevo Septer4 había cambiado completamente y lo noto desde la primera vez que vio como los poderes les habían dado confianza suficiente para juntarse por un bien común, la protección de los ciudadanos. Hacían un bien.

—¿Te vas a comer eso?

Escucho una voz con migajas de comida en su boca, volteando para encontrase con Yata, su cabeza se hundió en pensamientos precisamente cuando abrió un panecillo y termino sosteniéndolo cerca de su boca.

—¿Eh?

—Que si te comerás eso. ¿Pretendes incitarme a que te lo arrebate? Te quedaste viendo a la nada.

Fushimi miro el panecillo en sus manos sonriendo y cerrando los ojos para dejarlo en la rodilla de Yata.

—No me entro mucho el apetito, puedes tomarlo

—¿Qué te pasa? Haz estado así desde esa noche, no tienes que esperarme hasta que llegue sabes, deberías descansar te ves más pálido de lo que eres. —Sostuvo el pan y empezó a comerlo ansioso sin dejar de apartarle la vista a su amigo.

—Últimamente he estado pensando…

—Hm? E..que? — Sería mucho pedir que se quitara ese mal hábito de comer con la boca abierta.

—Los Septer4, ¿en verdad son tan malo en sí? —Yata escupió pedazos de pan comenzando a toser e hizo que Fushimi volteara para darle palmadas en la espalda—Misa.. —Antes de tocarlo la mano del pelirrojo lo detuvo.

—¡Por supuesto que lo son! Nunca olvidare lo que le trataron de hacerle a Anna, querían disecarla o algo yo que se pero esos malditos no son más que un grupo miserable.

Fushimi aparto la mano de Yata bajando la cabeza a su rodilla derecha.

—Ahora pienso que son diferentes ¿Has visto que entre ellos está el nuevo rey azul? Ha encomendado ser más prudentes y en efecto no hemos cambiado nuestro estilo de vida, a pesar de que la seguridad ha sido mayor ningún Homra ha estado bajo la vigilancia de ellos. Talvez pueda que Mikoto-san y ese rey…

—Como puedes llegar a decir que Mikoto-san tendría siquiera porque cruzar palabra con ese bastardo, los odia como lo hacemos todos, si se lo encontrara sería solo para patearle el trasero. Bastardo rico.

A Fushimi en verdad le hervía la sangre ver el cómo en casos así Yata no podía tener un poco de empatía hacia lo que le decía, sin mencionar esa absurda devoción que sentía por Mikoto, si tan solo supiera…

—Dime algo Misaki ¿Crees que Mikoto-san no tenga una vida más allá de solo estar con los Homra? No lo sé, puede que se lleve bien con él, no puedes pensar que no tenga contacto con los demás reyes.

—Agh, Saru… desde cuando haces preguntas tan idiotas, por supuesto que él solo ve por nosotros y le debemos toda nuestra lealtad por eso. Estamos a salvo por él y no tenemos otra cosa que darle nuestras vidas.

—¿Tú vida?... —Fushimi por inercia tomo el cuello de la sudadera de Yata acercándolo a su cara, era peligroso hacer eso sobre todo estando en la acera de una calle pública. Levanto a su amigo de la misma corriendo hasta encontrar el primer callejón que vio.

—¿Qu-e demonios te pasa?

—¿Tú vida que tanto abarca Misaki...? — No pretendía hacer sentir incomodo a su amigo pero ya era tarde, lo tomo por los hombros hasta la pared mirándolo a los ojos y su sonrisa llegaba a ser un tanto sádica.

—Mi vida… es todo, mi orgullo, mi lealtad, mi compañía…

—¿Tú virginidad?... —La sonrisa se amplió más al ver el sonrojo tan grande que apareció en la cara de Misaki— Porque, ambos sabemos que esa vida abarca "todo"

—¡M-maldito, piensa en lo que dices!

—Misaki... —Esa voz de nuevo, la de el otro día en el bar— ¿No lo has hecho con nadie aún?

—P..por supuesto que no idiota, ya te lo hubiera dicho— Fushimi río bajo antes de tomar su mano derecha y besarla despacio sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—Me alivia…porque si llegara ese momento, no lo soportaría.

—S-saruhiko…—No podía apartar los ojos de esos azules tan penetrantes con el que lo veían, aunque le doliera admitirlo saru era la persona que más estragos causaba en él.

—Siempre he querido ser tu primero— Cuando levanto la mano para tocar la mejilla de Yata, pensaba que ya no podía contener las ganas de besar_ de nuevo_ a su mejor amigo, sin embargo ceso cuando vio lo pálido que se puso, no era buen momento. —Pero ese día será cuando tú vengas sinceramente porque así lo deseas como la primera vez que me pediste que fuera tu primer beso, ¿recuerdas?.

Yata no razonaba en ese momento, ¿Enserio hablaba enserio? Y si lo hacía, ¿Por qué no estaba golpeando en este momento a Fushimi? Sería porque…

-_Flashback-_

_Los colores naranjas y amarillos se combinaban para formar un atardecer perfecto afuera de las cortinas, o almenos así los veía siempre a su lado._

_Yata sostenía el celular en lo alto mientras se tomaban una foto juntos en su habitación, trabajaba en la noche para pagar un cuarto que aunque de mala muerte, había mejorado desde que Fushimi constantemente lo visitaba y aseaba esas cuatro paredes como podía, enserio era un controlador y nerd aseado._

_Cuando se escucho un sutil "click" yata miro la foto inmediatamente, frunciendo el seño._

—_Oh, ¿vamos… puedes sonreír aunque sea una vez?_

—_Estaba sonriendo_

—_Desde que punto esto es una sonrisaaa_

_Al mostrarle el celular, el ojiazul lo tomo levantándose del suelo para alejarlo del más chico y examinar mejor la foto._

—_¡Oye que haces devuélvemelo!_

—_Tsk, tranquilízate ¿Escondes algo? —Al cambiar las fotos pudo ver la de una chica de pelo negro y tez blanca, al querer distinguirla mejor Misaki salto de la cama a su mano quitándole el celular con la cara roja._

—_No, no te interesa._

—_Misaki, ¿Quién..?_

—_¡Dije que no te interesa! —Al ver como la mirada de Fushimi se veía un tanto extraña o enojada, sacudió su cabello para continuar. —Maldición, solo es una chica._

—_¿Es esa tradición de tener la foto de la chica que te gusta?_

—_¿Y qué? No es como si al final tuviera otra cosa que pudiera hacer, jamás me tomaría en cuenta._

_Fushimi paso una mano por su mentón sentándose en la cama de su amigo, no llegaba a entender del todo el amor pero lo intentaría a pesar de darle asco._

—_No creo que debas decir eso antes de haberlo intentado, además, no eres totalmente un esperpento._

—_¿Totalmente, que quieres decir con…—Yata froto su frente sentándose a su lado. —Como sea, nisiquiera puedo hablar con una chica mucho menos podría besarla_

_Fushimi podía sentir la inseguridad en su voz, pocas veces podía ver a Yata bajar esa capa de dureza que tenía para demostrar esa baja autoestima que tenía con ciertas cosas en especial las chicas._

—_Aunque…—El pelirrojo volteo a ver a su mejor amigo tragando saliva, antes de continuar trato de sostener una mirada neutral, pero no ayudaba en el calor que se acumulaba en su cara— Bésame._

—_¿Como? —Fushimi inconscientemente demostró un ligero color carmesí en sus pálidas mejillas, abriendo un poco más sus ojos de los comunes fríos._

—_N-no me hagas repetirlo, bésame…digo, haz sido mi primer amigo aquí, talvez debas ser también mi…primer beso—Su voz sonó más avergonzada en el último enunciado, levantándola enseguida. —Agh si no quieres entonces…_

_Fushimi ya había presionado sus labios sobre los apenas entreabiertos de Yata por las recientes palabras, el primer contacto llego hasta a tocar los dientes del más chico doliéndole un poco, pero al separarse y tomar el hombro de su amigo y esperar a que cerrara completamente los labios pudo consumir ese beso, su primer beso._

_Al separase de él, ambos respiraron hondo mirándose uno al otro, había pasado y Saruhiko sabía que eso era una espada de 2 filos, talvez le había dado la confianza a Yata de ir con esa mujer para declarársele al fin, o de otra forma los siguientes días podrían ser muy incómodos._

—_J-ja ja, si haz reaccionado así y no puedes hablar creo que soy peor de lo que pensaba. —Al intentar pasar su puño por sus labios Saruhiko lo tomo de la muñeca deteniéndolo para volverlo a besar con un contacto más suave aún que el último intento que tuvieron._

—_Para nada, serás un buen partido…_

_Ese celular en el piso, había cambiado a su wallpaper normal, la foto de ambos._

_-Fin del flashback-_

—Deja de joder—Solo pudo darle un puñetazo al pecho de Saruhiko, el chico de lentes simplemente tosió un poco y metió sus manos a los bolcillos de su pantalón apartándose del skater.

—Vamos no tienes porque poner esa cara.

Al fondo del callejón en la calle, se escucharon gritos de personas y el choque de al parecer un camion, ambos se sobresaltaron mirando en dirección.

—¿Qué rayos? —Yata corrió para ver mejor seguido de fushimi, ambos se mantuvieron escondidos detrás de la esquina del callejón mirando detenidamente.

Justo frente a ellos pasaron corriendo 10 Septer4 alineándose justo enfrente de ese camion, fue suficiente para hacer fruncir el seño del pelirrojo, sobre todo cuando apareció por detrás el Rey Azul seguido de esa chica con grandes pechos.

—Dios por eso los odio, son tan falsos todos.

—¿Lo dices por esos pechos? Creo que son reales.

—Y-yo no miraba eso.. mono idiota.

En señal de su capitán, desenvainaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo y comenzó un desfile de luce azules, fue solamente así como lo describiría Fushimi.

Yata apretaba los dedos en la pared por el manejo y organización que tenían de cerca, esos_ blues_ podrían llegar a ser un verdadero problema para los Homra.

—Manténganse en espera de órdenes, esos criminales son peligrosos así que no rompan la formación— La teniente rubia señalaba los camiones para luego avanzar con algunos por detrás, el capitán vigilaba todo desde atrás sosteniendo su espada.

Cuando pudieron avanzar más, los criminales sacaron bombas de luz que aturdieron a los cercanos, aprovechando el momento corrieron hacia la única salida que podían encontrar, el callejón donde estaban Fushimi y Yata. Al momento de encontrarse con los adolecentes Fushimi saco sus cuchillas de su chaqueta haciendo una línea horizontal totalmente de fuego impidiéndoles el paso. Yata estaba confundido, ¿Había hecho eso para ayudar a los Azules?

—B-bastardo Homra ¡No se metan en lo que no les interesa! — Al momento de apuntar con una arma hacia ambos Fushimi empujo a Yata detrás de él pero una luz azul golpeo al criminal haciendo que el tipo callera al suelo sin embargo el arma logro disparar dañando el brazo de Fushimi en el último momento.

—¡Saruhiko! —Yata sostuvo a Fushimi de la espalda aterrorizado de que lo hubiera dañado más de lo que debería.

—Tsk.. —Fushimi se apretaba la herida con su mano contraria como única acción de aliviar el dolor, eso enserio dolía.

—Malditos… ¡Muerannn! —El fuego cubría totalmente el cuerpo del skater, la cara que tenía no era para nada una broma, le hervía la sangre de coraje sin embargo antes de levantarse para dejarlos en cenizas el Rey Azul término de noquear a los asaltantes dando señales para que los demás comenzaran a recoger sus cuerpos.

Desde antes de que las luces cegaran, había visto todo con claridad desde el comienzo. Ese chico de lentes les habían hecho un enorme favor y ahora debía hacer lo correcto.

—Teniente Awashima-kun, denle primeros auxilios de inmediato al chico de lentes.

—¡Aléjense de él! No los necesitamos. —Yata presiono más contra su cuerpo el ahora herido del pelinegro, sin embargo su cara se desmorono al escuchar gritos ahogados de Fushimi. No quería llegar a tener que dejarlo en manos de esos malditos.

La teniente se acerco hasta ellos, con la cara fría y pesada que no demostraba mucha nada más que apatía.

—Denegado, vamos a tomar custodia de él para ayudarlo. Deja de ser egoísta y pensar con la sangre de tu cerebro y suéltalo. No le pasara nada es una promesa de nuestro capitán.

—¡Aléjate mujer! Él…

—Misaki…—La voz adolorida de su amigo lo regreso al mundo real, se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota, si no lo curaban rápido no se lo iba a perdonar. —Deja que lo hagan, voy a estar bien.

—Maldito mono…porque tenías que cubrirme— Yata con la cara baja, soltó a Fushimi para que los azules procedieran a llevárselo, aún con su puño recargado en el piso escucho los pasos de botas cercanas.

—No tienes que preocuparte, regresara a salvo. —El rey Azul en verdad no era una persona en que confiara mucho menos en su horrible clan, pero enserio no tenia opción.

—¡Saru! Más te vale volver con bien, te lo contrario juro que terminó de matarte…—Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, vio como se llevaban al ojiazul sobre una camilla, recibiendo una sonrisa cálida de él, sabía que pretendía hacer que no se preocupara pero solo lo empeoraba.

Aún en todo el camino hacia la camioneta blindada, su amigo no se le separaba y desde el fondo del corazón quiso agradecerle a ese criminal por hacer que ahora Yata demostrara preocupación y lo mirara únicamente a él. Solo pudo disfrutar del amargo dolor que prometía la atención que gritaba cada día.

Las puertas se cerraban enfocando ahora su vista a la teniente y al rey a su lado, sintiendo como se movilizaba el vehículo.

—Yo, yo a ti te conozco, eres el chico en ese bar…—La teniente comenzó a hablar mientras levantaba la manga de su chaqueta para comenzar a aplicar primeros auxilios.

—Nhh—Intentaba contener el dolor al empezar a extraer la bala pero era inútil y gritos salían involuntariamente, al tratar de buscar algo de apoyo sujeto por error la mano del rey que lo miraba detenidamente solo para soltarla de inmediato al darse cuenta.

—No temas, Awashima-kun sabe lo que hace—Con gentileza volvió a tomar su mano y sentía casi la misma calidez que esa noche en la que se unió a los Homra y como iniciación sintió la mano de Mikoto brindándole un tatuaje en el lugar de su corazón.

—N-no veo…porque esta molestia—Fushimi mordió su labio al sentir como la rubia aplicaba alcohol y presionaba de más la herida, ¿en verdad sabía lo que hacía?

—Eres un Homra, sin embargo vi esa mirada y valentía que tuviste para hacer lo correcto. Fue bastante impresionante, no todos mis hombres responden de la manera en que lo hiciste.

—No fue nada, simplemente no pensé en hacerlo, no tiene que ver con ustedes.

—Ya veo. —Munakata no dejo de soltar su mano a pesar de que él la jalaba pero dado que era su brazo dañado no podía forzarlo del todo sintiendo en el transcurso del camino el contacto del rey.

—Capitán, ya estamos por llegar al palacio—Contesto un subordinado hacia el peliazul, haciendo que Fushimi intentara levantarse, fallando en el intento.

—Palacio… ¿Qué demonios?

—Me temo que no puedo dejarte ir hasta hablar contigo.

La mirada del capitán le hizo razonar la situación, ¿hablar porque?. Aunque pensándolo bien, era momento de saber qué relación era la que tenía exactamente con su rey y el porque eso de conocer la locación de los Septer4 de alguna forma le había…exitado.

* * *

**NF: **_Yeey, fushimi va conocer a los bien peinados septer4 c: lamento la tardanza del capítulo por cierto xD un bloqueo :c Compartan en el review (si es que lo dan x3)que les pareció el final de K para darnos apoyo moral jaja D: y si no lo han visto perdonen por darles spoilers D'x Nos leemos a la próxima ^^ ¡Gracias por el apoyo de incluir más parejas y animarme a continuar!_

**Y feliz año 2013:)**


	6. Shine brighter

**NA:**_Saludos, aquí actualizando:D sigo "disfrutando" mis vacaciones xD precisamente hoy me dieron muchas ganas de escribir. Clima: 6° C y bajando creo D: me he encontrado en un patrón extraño de escribir cuando esta frío y aunque ya tuviera toda la idea realizada en mi cabeza no salían las palabras correctas, ojala no haya decepcionado a ninguno hasta ahora x3._

_Nos vemos abajo para darles la primicia se que la quieren ;D! Enjoy it._

* * *

_Capítulo 5 – Brilla. _

Desde que bajo de esa camioneta y lo transportaron por los pasillos de ese enorme palacio mediante una camilla, mantenía su vista hacia arriba conteniendo la semi-emoción que lo invadía. Nunca pensó que la vida le daría paso libre a cumplir su reciente curiosidad y ahora que la tenía, debía pensar como sacarle provecho al máximo.

Volteo a ver al rey azul que seguía sosteniéndolo de la mano apretándola cada vez más fuerte conforme entraron a la sala especial de recuperación, una mano tan cálida que sentía de alguna forma, extrañaría esa calidez cuando la soltara y así paso.

—Rápido, atiendan la herida lo más pronto que puedan—Mencionaba el rey a sus subordinados de bata blanca alejándose para darles espacio.

—A la orden capitán.

Los instrumentos quirúrgicos pasaron a las manos del más capacitados de los 4 en la habitación y la anestesia que le empezaba a invadir la cabeza era enorme para la primera vez que la sentía. La herida había disminuido gracias a las atenciones de la rubia, talvez no era tan descuidada como pensaba y en su momento le daría las gracias.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente y lo último que pudo recordar fue el techo blanquecino de la habitación.

Unos pasos en el pasillo hicieron voltear la cabeza del rey que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto supervisando todo, la teniente había entrado.

—Capitán, los datos que pude reunir del joven son estos. Gracias a la data recaudada de Homra pudimos dar con su nombre el cual es Fushimi Saruhiko.

—Fushimi-kun…eh? —Munakata la carpeta que le ofrecía su mano derecha, comenzando a leerla minuciosamente. —Excelencia en la escuela y futuro prometedor a palabras de los maestros que le impartieron.

—¿Capitán, podríamos hablar en privado? —Esta vez la voz salió más pequeña solo audible para su rey.

—Por supuesto. —Al voltear les indico a los médicos que le mantuvieran al tanto de la recuperación del chico.

Al salir de la habitación continuaron caminado hacia las amplias escaleras del palacio destinándose a llegar a la enorme oficina de Munakata ubicada en el 2do piso.

—La escucho teniente.

—Señor si me permite preguntar, ¿A qué se ha debido toda esa hospitalidad de su parte por un miembro de Homra?

Munakata tomo asiento en su amplio trono detrás de su escritorio cruzando sus dedos entre si y apoyaba sus codos en la madera fina.

—Un rey siempre debe tener una mirada especial para reconocer quienes pueden sobrellevar ser parte de su sombra, ese chico…no es una excepción para lo que estoy buscando.

—Señor, ha olvidado que esa lealtad yace en el clan rojo comandado por Mikoto Suoh.

Al mencionar su hombre sus dedos se apretaron aún más entrecerrando los ojos a la nada.

—Yo nunca sería capaz de traicionar o ir en contra de otros de mis compañeros reyes, pero no he podido evitar pensar que él tiene más potencial del que demuestra. Sus ojos, lo vi en sus ojos él no tiene la mirada de Suoh ni cualquier otro en ese clan. Sé que lo que digo es barbárico pero podría ser que el destino nos hizo conocernos hoy.

Awashima no comprendía del todo la actitud de su rey, había sido poco el tiempo desde que Munakata había sido elegido como cabeza del clan azul así que era la primera vez que veía a ese chico tan seguro con una mirada un tanto confundida y culpable. Sin embargo lo admiraba más de lo que debería y no tenía el como contradecirlo.

—Yo seguiré todo lo que comande, apoyare cualquier decisión ya que en usted esta guiarnos a una vida mejor.

—Hm, tan maravillosa mujer, agradezco tus palabras. —Cuando volteo a ver a Seri, le sonrío sinceramente y la rubia estaba segura de no haber visto otra mirada más hermosa.

—C-con su permiso…capitán—A paso rápido para ocultar su sonrojo, abandono la habitación haciendo una reverencia antes de irse.

Munakata suspiro fuerte acomodando el cuello de seda de su uniforme, ciertamente concordaba con Seri, no era común verlo contradecirse a unos meses solamente de convertirse en rey y no lo ayudaba en todo en hacerle tener confianza de hacer mejor trabajo a futuro.

Volvió a fijar la vista en los expedientes de Fushimi y descubrió que había nacido huérfano y prácticamente botado desde le día en que nació, sin embargo a lo largo las palabras "el mejor" "destacado" "brillante" "genio" "trabajador" destacaban más que nada y sentía pena de saber que no había pasado a más de la secundaria y todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho con más apoyo.

—Lamentable…—Su cara era de pena en verdad, daría lo que fuera por mejorarlo.

— •— • — •— •— • — •— •— • — • —

—¡Kusanagi-san, Mikoto-san! —Entraba el pelirrojo al bar casi rayando el piso de manera con su patineta si es que no se hubiera topado con la banqueta haciendo que se deslizara el mismo por el piso.

—¿Qué rayos? —Kusanagi salió de atrás de la barra corriendo a levantar a Yata al igual que Tatara quien también estaba allí. —Acaso no aprendes que…

—¡Saru…Saruhiko fue balaceado! —Levanto la vista apretando la chaqueta de kusanagi agitándola a los lados—¡Lo fue! ¡Nos topamos con unos criminales y…y el quiso detenerlo pero luego…luego!

—Esta bien, tranquilizarte—Ambos rubios levantaron al bajo llevándolo al sillón pero antes de llegar se zafo de su agarre corriendo hacia Mikoto que hasta el momento solo se había parado detrás de ellos con la cara más que molesta.

—¡No quiero tranquilizarme! Mikoto-san…debemos—Mikoto se le acerco sujetándolo fuerte del mentón acercándose igual a su cara, un sonrojo inevitable lo tomo por sorpresa pero desapareció al escuchar el tono duro que usaba su rey.

—Cállate, respira y vuelve a repetirlo de lo contrario saldré a matar a un inocente—Yata empezó a respirar como pudo a pesar de su agarre y sentir la mano del rey. —Ahora dilo.

—Mikoto-san, vimos unos criminales y Saruhiko intento detenerlos pero le dieron un balazo…un balazo tratando de protegerme…—Una lágrima salió del ojo izquierdo de Yata—Entonces…esos azules

—¿Azules? —Mikoto hizo más afilada la mirada si acaso eso era posible.

—Los azules se llevaron a Saru diciendo que iban a intentar ayudarlo… ¡pero no les creo una mierda! Tengo que ir por él.

Kusanagi paso una mano por su frente y Tatara solamente entrecerró sus ojos pensando el porqué habían hecho eso, sabiendo su pasado rencoroso con los azules. Mikoto simplemente se mantuvo en silencio soltando a Yata para salir y azotar fuerte la puerta del bar.

—Maldita sea, Mikoto-san no tiene que ir por él fui yo el culpable. —Antes de ir a correr tras él fue tomado por Tatara por detrás de sus hombros.

—Cálmate Yata, el rey sabe lo que hace simplemente déjalo el lo arreglara.

—No puedo…¡No puedo! —Sin quererlo empujo a Tatara con facilidad, y claro ya que era el más débil del clan tomando su patineta no sin antes soltar una disculpa a Tatara, Kusanagi y Anna que también se encontraba sentada en el anterior sillón sin decir nada.

—Ese idiota…—Izumo se acomodo la chaqueta caminando más a la entrada para levantar a Tatara de un jalón, mirando como Yata corría a dirección contraria—Ni siquiera sabe dónde queda el lugar exacto de Septer4 y pretende alcanzarlo…

—No entiendo como Septer4 pudo acoger a Saru-kun así, pensé que aún guardaban rencor.

—No desde que ha entrado el nuevo rey a liderarlos.

—¿Nuevo rey? ¿Ha sido escogido ya? —Como respuesta Izumo simplemente golpeo a Totsuka en la cabeza apretando después su cabello—¡D-duele!

—¿Acaso vives en otra ciudad? Deberías saberlo. —Kusanagi sintiendo como alguien jalaba su chaqueta volteo viendo a Anna con la cara preocupada.

—Mikoto…—Los ojos rojizos de la niña entristecían—Ese rey azul…

—Ja, no tienes que preocuparte—Justo después Tatara la levanto para cargarla afectivamente— Es nuestro rey y sabe cuidarse muy bien.

Por más de que lo viera como ningún problema a futuro, Kusanagi tomo un cigarrillo para prenderlo y fumar hasta el regreso de Mikoto con bien.

— •— • — •— •— • — •— •— • — • —

Había pasado un rato desde que había empezado a abrir los ojos denuevo, veía ridículo haberle puesto anestesia después de haberle pasado lo peor en esa camioneta al retirar la bala. "Personas delicadas" pensó a sus adentros mientras se levantaba de la camilla para ver el vendaje que iba desde su clavícula hasta su hombro derecho ocultando a toda vista la herida de bala y por el momento no quería verla.

—Fushimi-san—Tocaba un joven alto con bata blanca la puerta para pedir permiso de pasar completamente.

—Adelante—Dijo desganado sobándose el brazo.

—Debe tener cuidado al moverlo, de todas maneras cuando se sienta mejor nuestro capitán requiere tener un intercambio de palabras en su oficina.

—Dirígeme a él— De una vez por das comenzó a quitarse los cables que mantenía en su pecho blanquecino y demás partes del cuerpo que parecían ridículas.

—Se-señor no puede, necesita reposar más.

—Tsk, me encuentro bien…simplemente dime donde está en este momento. —Se levanto de la camilla para tomar su ropa doblada a un lado de ella y cerrar su camisa de botones y chaqueta alrededor de él.

—Si así lo requiere…por aquí.

El joven espero a que Fushimi saliera de la sala de recuperación para empezar a dirigirlo hacia arriba. Ese palacio era exageradamente grande para él, jamás había estado en un lugar de sumas proporciones y la verdad no le interesaba del todo lo lujoso que podría ser sino solo interactuar con ese rey.

—Capitán, Fushimi-san esta preparado para hablar con usted.

—Pase.

Al abrir la puerta termino por conversarse que aquellos azules disfrutaban de la buena vida, la habitación tenía un toque tradicional del Japón antiguo exactamente dividido a la mitad por unas varas de bambú. Su vista después se situó en la otra mitad hecha directamente para un verdadero rey de la justicia, tanta elegancia.

—Permiso.

Al entrar y sentir que el joven de atrás cerraba la puerta, empezó a dirigirse enfrente del escritorio sin embargo Munakata se levanto para alzar su mano a la derecha indicando mudamente que su conversación seria en esa parte tradicional.

—Siéntete libre de dejar tus zapatos para sentirte cómodo—Dijo quitándose el mismo las botas sentándose sobre sus piernas dobladas.

—¿Acaso me ha visto demasiado mediocre para que llegue a sentarme frente a su trono?

—Jamás fue esa mi intención, de hecho, los mediocres son los que evito que entren en esta parte mi favorita para ser sincero.

Fushimi simplemente se quito los zapatos sintiendo en un cojín especifico delante de Munakata mirando como esté calentaba agua y empezaba a oprimir hiervas sobre un bol.

—Ya me tiene aquí, ¿podría saber el porqué del interés reciente en mi?

—Iré directamente al punto, dado a lo que ha pasado y visto tu expediente, pido tus servicios o más bien…requiero tus servicios a favor de Septer4.

—¿Mi expediente? Quien le ha dado permiso de investigarme.

—Tú esa vez que nos ayudaste a capturar a esos criminales, debiste haberlo pensado mejor al dar esa mirada tan seria por justicia.

—La justicia es en lo último que yo pensaba…solo hacía lo correcto.

—¿Acaso eso no es justicia? —Cuanto termino con las hiervas las deposito en el agua hirviendo, volteándose mejor para verlo.

—Tsk, no es lo mismo…

—Lo es y lo sabes, no intentes ser más modesto ya que pude ver quién eres.

Fushimi esbozo una sonrisa.

—Usted no me conoce en lo más mínimo y no crea que cualquier papel podría llegar a describirme nisiquiera la mitad de la persona que verdaderamente soy.

—Tus acciones lo hacen por si solas Fushimi-kun, como te lo he dicho antes no todos los hombres de mi clan responden como lo hiciste y tienes algo que brilla en verdad que me hace querer tenerte a toda costa.

Fushimi relajo un poco más su actitud y vio la oportunidad para poder preguntarle acerque de aquella noche.

—¿Quererme a toda costa, conocerme, acciones?, Que me diría si le dijera que de alguna forma yo igual podría verlo por dentro.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Lo vi, vi como una noche vino cerca del Bar Homra y se beso con mi rey Suoh Mikoto.

La reacción que espero no era precisamente que esperaba, Reisi mantenía su aura serena y calmada, simplemente rio bajo para cerrar los ojos por un instante.

—¿Así que lo viste?

—Si lo comento ahora es porque sí.

—Veo el porqué ahora no te detuviste a irte, tu carácter debería indicar que escaparas de aquí apenas tuvieras oportunidad pero ahora, lo comprendo.

Fushimi frunció el entrecejo, ¿acaso iba a ignorar por completo la pregunta?

—Lo mío con el rey rojo se podría decir que es simplemente un escape para ambos, siendo nuevo en esto de ser rey quise reconstruir la confianza y disponibilidad que tenían los clanes rojo y azul a pesar de los encuentros desastrosos y la tragedia del pasado. Comencé buscar a Suoh Mikoto a través de la ayuda de Awashima-kun y su amigo la mano derecha del rey rojo. Como esperaba él no tenía interés en hacer las paces mucho menos entablar una amistad. Precisamente nuestras diferencias enormes fueron las que nos acercaron, el humano siempre ha tenido más interés a lo contrario de él mismo y buscar lo detestable.

Munakata empezó a servir té en las respectivas tazas continuando su explicación.

—Sin saberlo, comenzamos a frecuentarnos y cosas llevaron a otras encontrando una manera de desahogarnos de nuestros respectivos cargos por un momento.

—¿Tener relaciones sexuales? —Las palabras taladraron los oídos de Munakata quien solo ofreció el té al pelinegro, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Me temo que no existe otra descripción.

—¿Usted siente algo por él?

—No, él y yo sabemos bajo que términos estamos. Esto solo es una salida y respiro de nuestras responsabilidades, no caben los sentimientos.

A pesar de su mirada seria, había algo más que vio Saruhiko para no creer del todo en esas palabras a pesar de no estar cargadas con sentimiento. Si ese era el caso debía cuidarse mucho de él por saber como mentir.

—No se preocupe, no hablare de esto…

—Deberías saber que si te he contado esto, es porque también irradias confianza.

—No sé de lo que habla, pero le agradezco por ser sincero.

—Un placer, pero prefiero volver a insistir en que sirvieras a mi lado.

—Ya que ha depositado algo de su confianza, le responderé de igual manera, Homra es detestable para mí y cada día que tengo que regresar allí es más miserable al día anterior, solo tengo una razón para permanecer y no quemarme ahora mismo el tatuaje que tengo que cargar en mi pecho pero…es privada. No puedo decirle más.

Munakata reflexiono más con las recientes palabras y todo apuntaba directamente al chico que estaba antes con él y había gritado desesperado a que lo soltaran, se lamentaba de no haber visto mejor las facciones de Fushimi al ver a ese chico a los ojos.

Unos golpes a la puerta volvieron a ser presentes sacándolos del ambiente que los había cerrado en sus mundos.

—Pase.

—Capitán, el rey rojo esta en las puertas del palacio pidiendo hablar con usted inmediatamente además de pedir la liberación del chico Homra, de lo contrario…

—Voy enseguida—Acomodo sus lentes levantándose lentamente caminando para tomar sus botas y ponérselas—Disculpa Fushimi-kun, me temo que esta conversación solo será posible terminarla si vuelves a Septer4 para quedarte.

Fushimi trago saliva para levantarse igual, no esperaba que el rey viniera por él pero era lo más lógico conociendo a Yata y su habito de ser impulsivo con las palabras.

Al ponerse sus zapatos bajaron ambos hacia la salida considerando ver a Mikoto molesto de alguna manera, pero al abrir las puertas vieron su común semblante relajado y fumador, aunque al verlos prefirió apagar el cigarro inmediatamente en el suelo.

—Aquí estabas después de todo.

—Suoh, permíteme explicarme por su estadía aquí.

Mikoto solo miro a Fushimi para después dirigir su mirada hacia el peliazul e indicarle con la cabeza que hablaran más alejados al palacio, más exactamente a unos árboles alrededor de allí.

—Espera por favor Fushimi-kun, solo lo aclarare y podrás regresar con él, la herida no te preocupes te enviare lo necesario para tu pronta recuperación—Ofreció sujetando el hombro del ojiazul empezando a caminar detrás de Suoh perdiéndose a lo lejos después de esas rejas enormes.

— •— • — •— •— • — •— •— • — • —

—¡Diablos, diablos, diablos donde demonios esta ese maldito lugar! —Gritaba Yata golpeando con su tenis un anuncio esperando la luz verde del cruce de carros. La gente alrededor simplemente no trataba de verlo ya que sabían su marca Homra en la patineta y lo violentos que eran sus miembros.

—Si no lo encuentro ahora mismo juro que…—Antes de continuar, pudo ver como una camioneta blindada con el escudo de Septer4 pasaba frente a sus narices— ¡A-ALLÍ, VUELVAN! —Bajo su patineta y subió en ella impulsándola totalmente con su fuego Homra pasando rápido los demás autos que venían detrás de él, definitivamente lo llevaría con ese mono.

— •— • — •— •— • — •— •— • — • —

—A que ha venido el que te hayas llevado a Saruhiko en lugar de llevarlo a cualquier hospital.

—El chico estaba grave, debía ser atendido inmediatamente, además encontré asuntos que debían ser tocados con él.

—Hm, siempre has sido malo para mentir.

Munakata frunció el seño cruzando sus brazos, odiaba cuando su cara no podía engañar para nada a ese pelirrojo.

—De cualquier manera, ya he terminado con lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿Dónde están esos matones?

—Ya me he encargado de ellos, rey rojo me subestimas.

—Los asuntos de Homra no te conciernen y te lo había dicho ya, deja de meter tu justicia sobre la mía.

—No lo hice con la intención de ayudarlos, la justicia tiene que prevalecer sobre todo y ellos eran una amenaza desde antes de este incidente.

Suoh sonrió acercándose para tomarlo del uniforme y estirarlo literalmente para besarlo. Munakata tembló por el rudo movimiento jalándolo de la chaqueta para darse espacio, limpiándose con su manga los labios finos que poseía.

—Hablas tanto de justicia entregándote a un "criminal".

—Eres, lo peor…

Con paso y fuerza segura, tomo de los hombro a Munakata más adentro de los arboles empezando a besarlo más profundo, pidiendo con la punta de su lengua el permiso para entrar más haya siendo concedido al sentir la mano del peliazul en su nuca y de pronto todo se hizo borroso para esos ojos morados.

— •— • — •— •— • — •— •— • — • —

Yata había llegado al fin a la calle enorme que estaba frente a ese palacio, para su suerte el camión no iba a otro lado sino de regreso a la base sin embargo decidió parar por los árboles frente al lugar y tomar un respiro.

—Esos animales ricos…era seguro que construirían un monumento a su arrogancia. —Decía mirando lo enorme del palacio sacando su gorra y pasando sus dedos entre su cabello, su cabeza estaba ardiendo.

_Mh..hh Suoh…_

Tan pronto escucho, quedo paralizado en pensar que el nombre de su rey con ese tono, no era nada bueno…dejo su patineta para caminar con paso lento más cerca de donde venían esos sonidos y quiso no haberlo querido hacer nunca.

Su vista se rompió al ver a ambos reyes, pero especialmente con el ahora atardecer que se asomaba sobre el cielo, observo el carmesí dificultosamente de uno de ellos con los ojos totalmente cerrados tras eso lentes haciendo esfuerzo por respirar…el rey azul. Con solo ver ese cabello rojo característico del otro sujeto y como estaba arrodillado frente a ese cuerpo pálido, comprendió lo que pasaba pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alejarse lo más pronto que podía porque no se permitía quedarse a ver más, al parecer ambos estaban tan encerrados en su mundo para poder concentrarse en alguien alrededor.

Nada importaba, no sabía si había sido solamente una ilusión y soñaba despierto. Esto debía ser una jodida broma, Mikoto.

—Mikoto-san…—Lagrimas y una cara de enojo se figuro en su rostro de inmediato, jamás sabría si era por tristeza decepción o celos, solo sabía que debía alejarse lo más que podía…y olvidar.

— •— • — •— •— • — •— •— • — • —

—Sabes, nunca has sido nada sutil. No quisiera saber como trataras a tu mujer. —Mencionaba Munakata ajustándose mejor el traje, siendo ayudado por las manos de Suoh robándole un beso rápido.

—Solo se tiene que disfrutar—Intento acariciar la mejilla de Munakata pero este raramente se alejo dándole la espalda. —Volvamos.

Al empezar a caminar denuevo, Reisi de alguna forma se sintió mal son esas palabras a pesar de contradecirse con su supuesto trato, de cualquier forma siempre se sentía libre en sus brazos.

—Fushimi-kun, disculpa la demora. Puedes retirarte y espero podamos terminar esa charla alguna vez.

Fushimi solamente se encamino al lado de Mikoto comenzando a caminar a ese hogar que tenían. Le pareció raro el hecho de no ver nisiquiera unas palabras de despedida de ambos reyes y se preguntaba si algo mal había pasado.

—¿De qué hablaron? —Susurro el pelirrojo después de varios minutos de caminar junto a él.

—Nada relevante.

—Definitivamente, tienen mucho en común.

— •— • — •— •— • — •— •— • — • —

Ya eran prácticamente de noche cuando llegaron al bar y después solo pudo ver como su rey se dirigía al bar mientras el pasaba de largo a su apartamento detrás. Fue un día tan descabellado pero productivo de cierta forma, ahora entendía muchas cosas sin embargo sentía lastima por Munakata, esa situación con su rey lo iba a terminar destruyendo si se seguía convenciendo de que el placer era lo único que buscaba.

Tomo las llaves de su cuarto compartido con Yata y lo único que quería en este mundo era ver sus ojos ambar antes de irse a dormir, conociéndolo debía estar preocupado y aprovecharía así fuera poco su oportunidad.

Cuando trato de entrar, las llaves se atoraron dando señal a que estaba abierto, cuando entro vio a Yata con la cabeza baja en el suelo y su patineta estaba arrojada cerca del escritorio.

—Am, Yo…—Se acerco sentándose a su lado en silencio, ver a su amigo destrozado y con señales de haber llorado enfermamente le subía la autoestima de saber que esa preocupación solo era únicamente para su persona. —Lo lamento.

Yata no respondió, simplemente se quedaba estático como si su alma se hubiera esfumado, el pelinegro preocupado levanto su rostro para poder verlo. Al momento de cruzar sus miradas el pelirrojo tomo sus muñecas y se le acerco lentamente hasta juntar sus labios, el contacto duro no más de 4 segundos y Fushimi casi sentía que lloraba por la iniciativa de él.

—Lo de ser mi primero…¿era verdad?

Supero todas sus expectativas.

* * *

**NF: **_Bueno D: este cap esta tan largo que tuve que cortarlo aquí xD y si amiguitos, se viene el lemon Sarumi en el próximo cap /(*-*)/ si no toleran esta advertencia nos leemos en algunos cap jaja. Mil gracias de nuevo por las sugerencias que me dan y los ánimos me hacen crecer como escritora y gracias por sus opiniones respecto al final de K c: la siguiente pregunta será: ¿Qué opinan del hecho de ver SaruxMuna? Es una pareja importante en el desarrollo de mi historia así que de una me enterare como la recibirán jaja xD Me envían su opinión es bien recibida:D_


	7. Our skin

**NA:**_ Ta Tan taaaaan! Lemon con el más puro estilo Shaolin xD. Acabo de contestar los review x3 losss amooo y su apoyo(L)! También el saber que aceptaran MunaSaru aunque me sorprendí cuando también pidieron Mikoto x Yata omg xD no lo tenía pensado pero si insisten…puede que lo considere:3 ¿Tienen tumblr? ¿Kuroko no Basuke? vean los comentarios finales si terminan este cap. Enjoy it! _

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEMON R-18**

* * *

_Capítulo 6 – Nuestra piel._

—Lo de ser mi primero…¿era verdad?

Su cuerpo, alma, pensamientos, existencia total no estaban muy presentes para contestar esa pregunta, todo esto había superado las fantasías más absurdas e imaginativas que tuvo.

—¿Qué fue ese beso?

—¿Lo era? ¿Era verdad cuando me lo dijiste?

Solo pudo bajar sus manos para entrelazarlas con las de Misaki, allí estaban…calientes y, reales.

—Lo era, lo es. —Su voz había acariciado como aire los oídos del pelirrojo haciéndolo apretar más los nudillos sobre la mano de su compañero.

—Entonces, se mi primero hoy...esta noche, ahora. —Cuando se le acerco a centímetros de sus labios para volver a unirlos, rápidamente la mano de Fushimi subió y sin quererlo apretó su barbilla para verlo mejor a los ojos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que estas pidiéndome, Misaki?

—No quiero pensar ahora…solo —Sin acabar la frase, Fushimi cambio su mano a la nuca sintiendo los desordenados cabellos— solo quiero…—el pelinegro se acercaba cada vez más y en el proceso sus ojos se cerraron.

—¿Deseas qué? —Incluso sentados, su estatura era mayor por lo que paso sus labios primero por la nariz chata hasta pasar su lengua ahora en los labios contrarios y delinearlos esperando ansioso la respuesta.

—A ti…te deseo, Saruhiko—Tan solo con intentar decir eso, el de gafas ya estaba mordiendo su labio inferior para esta vez sin nada que le detuviera se motivara a besarlo directamente.

Misaki nunca fue fan de las adicciones mundanas como la nicotina o el alcohol y de cierta manera las detestaba, y sin un litro de alcohol en su sistema sentía prácticamente que era llenado por litros de eso al crecer el beso entre ambos padeciendo síntomas de mareo y felicidad juntas.

Pronto, ambos abrieron la boca y rozaron suavemente sus lenguas por fuera de sus bocas para reconocerse por primera vez, tan solo Yata intento rozar más allá de la dentadura, Fushimi apretó los dedos en la nuca pelirroja y metió su lengua de lleno para tomar control. Solo pudo apreciar un jadeo y el como unas manos lo sujetaban fuerte de la chaqueta hasta abrazarlo del cuello.

Pensando en porque una simple bala lo haya ayudado a desencadenar ese "Misaki" que nunca había visto pero tan pronto lo observo se volvió completamente adicto a él, podría recibir mil balas más con la condición de ver ese lado suyo cada noche, días, meses y años.

El beso duro tanto como el aire les hizo falta, sin embargo al verse directo a los ojos tomaron de nueva cuenta esa adrenalina a flor de pie que sentían se intensificaba con cada minuto o segundo que pasaba.

—Mi..saki.. —Solo pudo hablar mientras sus bocas y lenguas se rosaban haciendo que el skater lo tomara más fuerte del cuello para seguir besándolo, no quería rencontrarse con la mirada profunda del de ojos azules.

Sin obtener respuesta, paso una mano por detrás de la cintura naturalmente dura y lo acostó en la cama, cuando observo como su amigo solo apretó más fuerte sus ojos sonrió de lado, conocía perfectamente ese orgullo.

—Levanta los brazos. —Le susurro cuando levanto esa sudadera morada, prenda que solo tenía con él en ese momento, con los brazos temblorosos Misaki las levanto retirándola completamente.

Ver ahora el pecho, abdomen, hombros y brazos perlados de la persona que amaba, era totalmente diferente ahora por el contexto que experimentaban. Días comunes lo apreciaba cuando salía y cambiaba su vestimenta frente a él…ahora por algún motivo lo encontraba totalmente erótico justo ahora. Cuando su vista viajo hasta su cuello, un reflejo lo obligo a bajar su cabeza y morder la piel a su voluntad.

—AH!..nhh.. —Tal como oscuridad, la voz del pelirrojo lleno completamente su mente de una demencia y miedo de no saber controlarse.

Comenzó a jadear sobre la piel canela haciéndole compañía a su pareja quien producía gemidos cortos, lamia hasta el hombro derecho apretando el contrario. Su recorrido continuaba estirando ambos brazos del pelirrojo para besarlos hasta las muñecas.

Yata simplemente moría de vergüenza y su cuerpo se calentaba con ella, pronto escucho como sus brazos caían a la cama y sintió los delgados dedos de Fushimi acariciando su cuello suavemente. No podía ver, no se atrevía a ver… y eso lo hizo ahogar un gemido mayor al que iba a salir si no presionaba fuerte sus labios. Su amigo había mordido su pezón y bajaba sus manos alrededor de su pecho presionando solamente la piel a su alrededor.

La lengua hacia una línea horizontal pasando de un pezón a otro y no podía aguantar la desesperación de su cuerpo al no saber responder a las atenciones, de ves en cuando intentaba presionar los hombros de Fushimi dándole señales mudas de disminuir la fuerza con la que lo moldeaba en un mar de nervios. Pero era inútil.

Fushimi volvió a morder de nueva cuenta ese tatuaje de Homra que por desgracia igualmente compartía, los celos lo inundaron. Sus manos tomaron fuerte los shorts cafés del más bajo y los levanto hacia arriba avisándole lo que procedía, todo al mismo tiempo que terminaba de darle una última mordida en el costado del pecho tembloroso.

—Arriba, sube tus caderas. —Misaki dudo un momento, pero después de entender se apoyo en los tobillos y levanto su cadera. Las manos del pelinegro hicieron un masaje sensual de sus hombros, pecho y abdomen hasta la estorbosa tela y a simple vista noto su miembro ya despierto.

—¿Tanto te pongo, Misaki?—Al terminar de hablar hizo fuerza en sus brazos para retirar completamente los shorts y bóxer—Tsk…—Un gemido de dolor llego a Yata haciendo que se enderezara en la cama.

—Sa..Saruhiko, tu brazo… —Al verlo abrir los ojos finalmente, podía jurar que había tocado fondo, tenía la misma cara que siempre se cargaba pero una totalmente sonrojada y deseosa de más, lo amaba.

—No te preocupes, mejorara. —Lamio su palma a la vista ambar prestándole más atención a su dedo pulgar para tomar su miembro completamente, los ojos entrecerrados del Skater le hicieron ver que había sido buen movimiento.

Su pulgar presiono deliciosamente el glande de su amigo, y su mano comenzó a bajar y subir por toda la extensión sin apartar su mirada. Lo masturbaba tan rápido como lento según le convenía, de pronto Misaki agacho la mirada e inmediatamente la sostuvo con su otra mano para besarlo nuevamente, metiendo y sacando su lengua a la par que presionaba su mano sobre su erecta entrepierna.

Entonces hubo más desespero aún, La mente de Yata era un remolino de emociones pero su lujuria tomo cartas importantes en el juego cuando acerco del cuello a Fushimi para desabrocharlo y deslizarlo sobre sus huesudos hombros.

El pelinegro inmediatamente se quito la camisa junto a un collar característico que usaban en sus días de escuela, lo había conservado como amuleto para llamar los viejos tiempos y nunca olvidarlos así los días fueran más grises cada vez que permanecía con los Homra, le alegraba que esto fuera el motivo de retirarlo, para sentir la piel de Misaki en su totalidad.

Bajo de la cama para desabrochar el cinturón y botones de su pantalón haciendo que la gravedad hicieran lo demás, al terminar de igual manera bajo su bóxer y tetiro sus zapatos. Observo a Misaki quien había apartado la mirada desde que vio como el más alto había tomado su cinturón fuera.

—Nunca he tenido un cuerpo llamativo, entiendo porque te volteas. —Al escuchar esto Misaki volteo inmediatamente pero se sonrojo aún más, aún con esa vergüenza ya repetitiva, se acerco a la orilla para contemplar mejor el cuerpo pálido que lucía aún más con a luz de la luna que se colaba por la pequeña ventana. Era parecida a…

—Me gusta tu cuerpo, siempre me ha gustado. —Sus brazos cruzaron su cuello nuevamente permitiendo que el pelinegro subiera exitosamente a la cama junto a él.

Ahora el pelirrojo estaba encima de Fushimi, sin dejar de besarse profundamente, empezó a frotar su miembro con el de su amigo y ambos comenzaron a gemir tan excitados como podían justo frente a la boca contraria.

El fuego Homra los estaba consumiendo hasta hacerlos sudar por igual. Cuando Yata no pudo distinguir bien los ojos de Fushimi, retiro los anteojos levantándolos hacia arriba. Golpeo su corazón cuando observo lágrimas salir de los ojos azules, sin embargo su cara era de felicidad.

—S-saru…AHH! —Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando un delgado dedo entro en su interior, sin darse cuenta Saruhiko ya había comenzado a prepararlo y él no podía hacer más que levantar la cadera y aferrarse a sus hombros.

—Misaki…¿Te duele? ¿Se siente bien? —Hablaba aún oliendo el cabello pelirrojo, su cabeza bajo más hasta el oído para mordisquearlo al comenzar a introducir un nuevo dedo, enterrándolo tan profundo como podía.

Yata apretaba sus dientes soportando el dolor ahora de 3 dígitos dentro de él, de pronto los jadeos comenzaron a ser tan audibles para que Fushimi los retirara y posicionara su pene entre su trasero, usando sus manos para abrirlo.

—Vamos, vamos a ser uno…—Con rudeza, invirtió las posiciones levantando las piernas de Misaki a sus hombros con sus tenis aún puestos. —Eres mío…—Al fin, comenzó a entrar completamente en el interior de Yata haciendo que ambos temblaran.

—GH..AHHH! —El grito que soltó, hizo que inmediatamente comenzara a penetrarlo rápido— Saru-Saruhiko! N-noo tan..! AHH!

—¡No…no puedo! No puedo parar…—No ahora, no podía dejar de enterrarse en su mejor amigo, lo había convertido en un demente y tenía que hacerse responsable. —N-hh No al ver tu cara…hh

—AAH! S-saru! —La cara de Misaki era lo más excitante que podría haber visto en su vida, se contraía con cada embestida fuerte y comenzaba a respirar tan jadeante que parecía que tenía una extraña clase de hipo.

El vaivén se hacía cada vez más rápido, memorizándose exactamente los lugares sensibles que hacían gritar más y más fuerte a su camarada, su mejor amigo y la persona que más amaba.

En otro movimiento de inercia, bajo el pecho para frotar tortuosamente ambas pieles y ambos tatuajes, descansando ahora las piernas cortas a sus costados. El cuarto se sentía tan caliente por los poderes buscando un medio de salida para no calcinar ambos cuerpos. No existía ni una sola persona en ambas mentes, simplemente ambos que se entregaban por motivos diferentes.

Para cuando se dieron un último beso, Yata no contuvo su clímax y se vino entre ambos vientres, apretando suficiente su interior para ocasionar la misma reacción en Fushimi.

Habían tenido sexo, y la noche no se había hecho tan larga, hermosa y confusa desde la noche en que encontraron el bar Homra.

— •— • — •— •— • — •— •— • — • —

Izumo temprano en la mañana había comenzado a preparar el bar para abrirlo, anoche después de escuchar a Mikoto sobre él y el encuentro con Munakata realmente lo había hecho querer acompañarlo y encontrarse casualmente con Seri.

Él era el mejor amigo de Mikoto y por supuesto que tenía que estar enterado de todas las situaciones tanto desastrosas como amorosas de su problemático rey, comenzaba a pensar que tenía futuro como psiquiatra si no le iba bien en eso del bar. Justo antes de cambiar el letrero su Smartphone comenzó a sonar.

—¿Hola? —Ah Seri-chan ~ justo pensaba en ti.

—_Déjate de tonterías, probablemente despedías a una chica de tu habitación._

—Hm, eso sería realmente difícil después de haber pasado casi toda la noche en vela con Mikoto escuchando sus problemas.

—_¿El rey rojo?...Como sea no me interesa saber de eso, confirmaba tu asistencia a la fiesta que organizaremos para Munakata-sama. El rey azul ve importante su asistencia._

El rubio se pego rápido en la frente olvidándose completamente del evento.

—Ah, c-claro que asistiré…asistiremos, sin duda.

—_¿Acabas de recordarlo no es así?_

—¿Me odiarías si eso fuera un sí?

—_Eres incorregible, de cualquier manera, las órdenes del rey son absolutas así que no tengo otra opción más que acatarlas. Quiero a tu grupo aquí hoy en la noche, de lo contrario puedes olvidarte de conservar mi número, porque te habré bloqueado totalmente._

—De acuerdo de acuerdo, deja de ser tan frívola, te veré allí. —Justo colgó el celular se maldijo por olvidar despedirse. —Diablos, esa mujer…

—¿Qué mujer? —Mikoto estaba sentado detrás de él haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—¡Mikoto! Vamos ¿puedes avisar cuando cruzas el bar sabes? —Cuando volteo el anuncio empezó a caminar detrás del mostrador. —Tendrás que alistarte, hoy es la fiesta en honor a su majestad.

—¿Hm? ¿Munakata?

—Así me temo.

—¿Desde cuanto planeabas decirme esto?

—Cuando me asustaras por no avisar al entrar a mi bar— Al sonreír de lado Mikoto solo sonó un ligero _tsk_ mientras Tatara levantaba su cuerpo del sillón principal del bar.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Fue un sueño o en realidad he escuchado que el Rey asistirá a una? —La manta que llevaba cubriéndolo sobre su cabeza continuaba siendo arrastrada hasta llegar a la silla justo de su lado.

—¿Escuchabas?

—No es que tenga otra opción, ya han hablado muy alto para que no lo pudiera evitar.

—Mikoto asistirá para acompañar a su Majestad. —Menciono Izumo recibiendo una mirada enojada de Mikoto.

—¿Munakata Reisi?

—¿Cómo es que todos saben cuando dicen su majestad que se trata necesariamente de él?

—Has visto a ese sujeto, irradia realeza por donde pasa— Continuaba Totsuka sobando sus dorados cabellos. —Aunque el rey no se deja sorprender por personas así ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

Aprovechando que Izumo buscaba una botella para acomodarla donde debía, Tatara se acerco suavemente sobando el hombro de Mikoto.

—Aunque parece que el rey ha cambiado desde que lo conoció. —Con una sonrisa sincera se levanto del asiento para encaminarse al 2do piso del bar. —Tomare un baño, nos vemos de rato.

Tatara a veces podía ser muy ingenuo y otras veces podía dejar a Mikoto pensando más de lo que debería. No creía en que pasar más tiempo con Munakata fuera buen plan, definitivamente esa fiesta iba a ser un problema.

— •— • — •— •— • — •— •— • — • —

No tenía una alarma especifica, de hecho cada mañana era levantado por Fushimi pero esta vez sentía que había dormido horas y horas. Su reloj interno lo hizo empezar a parpadear molestado por la luz del día, esa cama en la que estaba era pequeña pero nunca para que se sintiera sofocado. Alguien más ocupaba el otro espacio que siempre sobraba.

Apenas alzo la mirada se encontró con la mirada azul de Fushimi mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y no pudo ver más ya que él se había acercado para besarlo suave en los labios al mismo tiempo que apretaba su espalda para acercarlo a su cuerpo cálido.

—Buenos días. —Respiro el chico de anteojos que habían vuelto a su cara desde hace 2 horas que se había levantado.

—Buenos días, saru—Los ojos en verdad le dolían y no quería ni empezar a describir su parte baja trasera.

—¿Tu cuerpo, como lo sientes? —La mano del pelinegro hacia hacía atrás la cabellera pelirroja de la frente de su amigo mirándolo de la forma más dulce que podía.

—Esta bien, si no me levanto. —Ambos rieron un poco, pero se callaron lentamente cuando Yata acaricio las vendas del brazo de Fushimi. —¿Vas a recuperarte?

—Es lo más probable, esta herida no es nada del otro mundo, con el tiempo mejorare.

Es verdad, ayer…ese accidente con esos chicos y los _blues_

_Los blues…ese blue y su rey._

—Me siento, feliz. He sido tu primero, y fue por tu cuenta…—Fushimi suspiro abrazándolo fuerte, sintió el cuerpo en totalidad de Misaki.

No existía persona más feliz en el mundo y podía presumir ampliamente que él había llenado los pensamientos de Misaki, solamente él.

—Mi…koto…

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando escucho ese nombre, no lo era, no venía de él…

—¿Mikoto?

* * *

_DDDD: - su reacción ahora(? xDD la verdad quería saber cómo acabarlo e.e se nos viene una fiesta de gala con Septer4 & Homra de traje :Q ñooom. Tuve una semana dolorosa tratando de practicar basket ball (es inevitable intentarlo si ves Kuroko)__ aunque falle épicamente ;u; pero YOLO! (You only live once). Pregunta! ¿Conocen kuroko no basuke? Si es así díganme como les pareció y si no han tenido ganas de practicar basket para no sentirme sola :3 si no es el caso se los recomiendo ampliamente los ayudara a esperar K Project 2, además, ¿tienen tumblr? Soy una adicta *cof*, he dejado el mío en mi perfil de fanfiction:] Ojala no los haya decepcionado con el lemon ;u; **¿Review?** Saludos y mil gracias como siempre por todo el apoyo personitas(L) _

_PD: El lunes regreso a clases xD desenme suerte ;o;_


	8. Overrated

**NA:**_Saludos! :DD sobreviví a la primera semana de mi último semestre:') disculpa de antemano porque tardare en actualizar cuando este en parciales xD. Me di cuenta con los review que deje un final muy troll D: pero siempre que bastardizo algo tengan por seguro de que es necesario y lo compensare tarde que temprano c; sin más el capítulo._

_¡Enjoy it!_

* * *

_Capítulo 7 – Sobrevalorado._

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando escucho ese nombre, no lo era, no venía de él…

—Mi…koto…

—¿Mikoto?

—mi-mikoto ayer, ¿qué ha pasado después de que fue tras de ti?.

Tan pronto escucho eso, dejo de respirar erráticamente y procedió a contestarle.

—Ayer fue un día muy dramático, simplemente fue por mí a Septer4, hablo con el capitán Munakata y me permitieron salir de allí.

—Entonces, supongo que todo está bien. —Su voz sonó desganada y a pesar de que Saru quería preguntar el porqué una parte de él quería dejar de lado inmediatamente al rey rojo de su conversación.

Yata al intentar levantarse callo en el pecho pálido dejando escapar un quejido.

—Lo lamento…—Cuando paso su mano derecha sobre la columna del pelirrojo, el mismo no pudo contener un estremecimiento y un sonrojo.

—C-callate, yo también puedo decir que mejorare rápido como tú lo dijiste con tu brazo así que no te intentes disculpar.

Fushimi en verdad estaba irreconocible, las manos del pelinegro jamás se habían sentido tan cálidas cuando estaba acostumbrado a la frialdad de su piel, simplemente había dado un giro de 360°. Además la mirada que le brindaba era simplemente encantadora, podía ser que él también había dado ese giro de la noche a la mañana con su compañero.

—De acuerdo, no pienso contradecirte después de habértelo hecho anoche. Es preocupante, puede convertirse en mi debilidad desde ahora.

—Tsk, deja de hablar así…maldito mono.

A pesar de que su voz hubiera querido salir enojada no pudo. Por ahora encontraba acogedor ese lugar entre los brazos de Fushimi, la realidad era muy dolorosa para querer volver a ella inmediatamente.

[…]

Después de un rato después de lidiar levantarse ambos de la cama, decidieron tomar un baño por separado con la única necesidad de limpiarse lo suficiente y poder actuar naturalmente ante los demás, desgraciadamente no fue el caso en lo absoluto.

—¿Eh? —Mencionaba Mikoto viendo bajar a Yata con las piernas prácticamente convertidas en gelatina maldiciendo ante cada bajada.

—Mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!

Fushimi detrás de él cargaba su patineta con la cara sumamente preocupada. Ante la mirada de la mayoría de los Homra reunidos en el bar se acerco a su espalda para susurrarle.

—Estás seguro que no quieres que…—Se detuvo al mirar el aura negra que hizo casi bajar la intensidad de las luces del bar, además del a cara más frustrada que hubiera hecho el patinador.

—No…intentes…hablarme…por…ahora. —Caminando con las piernas abiertas y al mejor estilo pingüino, camino hasta sentarse en el gran sillón para suspirar pesadamente por el dolor.

Todos mantuvieron la mirada en ambos y solo Tatara pudo retomar la conversación que segundos atrás había quedado interrumpida.

—¿Entonces, todos iremos a la gran fiesta de su majestad?

—¿Munakata? —Contestaron al unisonó incluyendo a Fushimi y Yata.

—¿Gh, enserio? —Dijo Mikoto frotándose la frente. ¿Qué tanto sabían de él?

—¡Me niego! Esas ratas azules no nos traen más que problemas, compartir el mismo techo nos haría odiarlos mucho más y todos lo sabemos. Manda al diablo su invitación. —Grito Chitose siendo apoyado por más de uno.

—Hey hey, de esto depende que S…Que tengamos una buena convivencia y no nos pisen los talones cada vez que puedan, después de todo los clanes deben convivir normalmente a pesar de que los anteriores Septer4 hayan sido un dolor en la cabeza. —Izumo trato de razonar cruzando los brazos.

—No son rojo.

—Anna, no me estas ayudando sabes…

Fushimi y Yata no comprendían del todo lo que pasaba, pero lo que menos quería el segundo era ver que esos 2 reyes volvieran a cruzar palabras y…cuerpo.

—¿Cómo que una fiesta? —Por fin cuestión el pelirrojo.

—Veras pequeño Yatagarasu, el rey azul ha ofrecido una enorme fiesta de gala donde asistirán los clansman y reyes de esta ciudad exceptuando al rey plateado. —Antes de continuar Totsuka sacudió su cabello. —Bueno técnicamente solo son Mikoto y el rey dorado jaja.

Al querer mirar a Mikoto prefirió no hacerlo y en cambio, miro a Saruhiko quien se había sentado a su lado recibiendo una sonrisa de lado en señal de que no era un problema ir del todo.

—Tsk, como sea…Mikoto-san debe tener la última palabra.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a Mikoto quien tenía la mirada pegada al techo, pero al sentir las demás enfoco su vista a la puerta principal del bar, levantándose de su asiento.

—Iremos a esa fiesta, solo será un momento y nos iremos. Es todo.

Cuando se levanto comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras siendo seguido por Yata, pero alcanzo a escuchar un "entendido" de todos prácticamente.

—¿Yata-san, te encuentras bien? —Kamamoto se acerco despacio a Yata y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar su hombro inmediatamente Fushimi lo tomo fuerte de la muñeca lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

—Se encuentra bien, me encargare de él.

—Mono, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—A esto. —Cuando Fushimi volvió a poner su mano en la columna del más bajo pensó que se atrevería a tocarlo con la misma gentileza a la que hizo en la mañana, pero no. Lo empujo completamente al suelo cayendo en cuatro.

—AAAAAA! Malditoo, ¿Por qué demo…?

—El dolor quita el dolor Misaki, si es que golpeo sobre tus…

—¡Cierra la boca bastardo!

—Yata-san…—Kamamoto sostenía con ambas manos su cabeza luciendo preocupado por su mejor amigo. Ambos por su mejor amigo

Al lado del sillón sobre el ventanal amplio, observaban Chitose y Masaomi.

—¿La virginidad de Yata? —Susurro Chitose.

—Así parece. —Respondían a su lado.

—¿He ganado la apuesta entonces?

Amargado, le paso 20 dólares detrás de sus espaldas.

[…]

—Veamos, ¿El Buffet está listo?

—En efecto teniente, los chefs ya han empezado a hacer todos los banquetes.

—¿El salón ha sido diseñado tal y como había indicado el capitán?

—Absolutamente, listones plateados con azules, lucen excelentes si se me permite comentar.

—Concedido. ¿Los candelabros dorados han sido remplazados igualmente por plateados?

—Teniente, incluso hemos cambiados las puertas de entrada para que todo tenga el gusto necesario al capitán no debe preocuparse.

—De acuerdo, entonces enfócate en hacer que el equipo de seguridad no llegue tarde.

—Como orden. —El joven asistente se retiraba mientras la rubia continuaba observando su Pda para saber si acaso había omitido algún otro detalle.

—Entonces, las cosas van excelentes Teniente.

—¡Capitán! —Respondió cohibida, Munakata tenía la tendencia a sorprender a su subordinados así.

—Calma, todo esto saldrá bien.

—Capitán, es fácil decirlo ya que no es usted el que supervisa todo esto.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? Me he encargado personalmente de la música orquestal que tocara en el momento del baile.

—Eso necesariamente no es encargarse de todo. —Seri frunció un poco el seño bloqueando su Pda. —En todo caso, esto da mucha señal de salir bien al final de todo, solo podemos quedarnos a esperar a que el clan Homra no llegue a arruinarlo.

—Estarán bien, con esta fiesta tratare de hacernos buenos camaradas a pesar de los roces que han tenido nuestros antecesores reyes. Necesariamente no debemos convertirnos en sus enemigos solo por tener nuestra aura roja-azul. Planeo romper el estereotipo que tienen sobre nosotros.

—Capitán. ¿Usted siempre ha sido un hombre optimista no es así?

Munakata solo pudo curvar su sonrisa y cerrar los ojos por respuesta a su virtud destacada.

—Por cierto Awashima-kun. ¿Tendrá un compañero en la velada?

—¿Y-yo? Qué cosas dice capitán, yo solamente me encontrare aquí para supervisar que nada salga de control además…

—¿Oh? Sería una verdadera lástima que una hermosa dama no tuviera un caballero que fuera afortunado de pasar a su lado durante toda la noche. —Con la voz tan suave y encantadora que soltó Munakata, la rubia solamente volteo tratando de ocultar el mayor sonrojo.

—Por favor capitán, no diga cosas inapropiadas.

—Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento entonces. De cualquier manera, espero encontrarte con un hombre que pueda manejar a tan gran mujer. Con permiso.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, Seri permanecía con su vista a la pared bellamente adornada con un color blanco/aqua encantador que recorría el enorme salón. Un hombre no era su prioridad pero no le molestaría en lo más mínimo que fuera alguien igual que su capitán.

[…]

Parado frente al espejo que abarcaba todo su cuerpo, Yata se terminaba de acomodar el saco correspondiente al traje que tenía guardado desde hace un tiempo, su color era café y le llevaba a recordar un poco a su viejo uniforme de escuela.

Sincerándose, nunca compartió su gusto por los trajes y mucho menos todo lo concierne a la alta sociedad, pero una petición de su rey no podía hacer más que seguirla ciegamente.

—Te ha quedado mejor de lo que recordaba. —Susurro Saruhiko abrazándolo de la cintura, bajando un poco su cabeza apoyándola en su hombro.

—S-saru, intenta no actuar como un maldito mono pegándome así. —Al intentar quitar sus manos el alto detrás olfateo su cuello haciendo un poco abajo la camisa blanca que hacia juego con el traje. —_Nhh._

—¿No te ha dolido más el cuerpo?

—N..no, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.

—Mientes.

—¡No me jodas! —Al cruzar la mirada con la de Fushimi contra el espejo, suspiro por la sorpresa de ver esa sonrisa en el pelinegro, como si le pidiera algo mudo.

—Extrañe vernos a ambos así, nunca teníamos oportunidad de vestir esto aquí…ahora le debo un agradecimiento a ese rey azul.

Tan solo con mencionar su nombre Yata aparto al fin las manos de él tomando la corbata para comenzar a rodear su cuello en camino a la ventana.

—Bien, haz lo que debas hacer con ese sujeto.

—¿Celos?

—¿AH? ¡Como si eso llegara a pasar maldito!

—Jaja, Misaki ~ Intenta ser sincero algunas veces, no es malo.

Cuando Yata levanto la vista ofreciéndole una cara de pocos amigos, observo que Fushimi tenía igualmente su traje pero este en cambio era en un tono azul fuerte, la corbata ya la playera estaban tan perfectas que dudaba que tuvieran el mismo tiempo de no usar algo formal.

Enserio era muy bien parecido y le inquietaba esa idea. Sin olvidar que incluso su cabello estaba peinado hacia su lado derecho haciéndolo lucir como un verdadero príncipe.

—Ven aquí, eres un desastre vistiéndote. —La voz del ojiazul le despertó de sus pensamientos y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba jalando ambos extremos de la corbata para comenzar a colocarla apropiadamente.

—No es mi culpa, hace tanto que…

Cuando levanto la vista, Fushimi había pasado una mano por detrás de su espalda y así obtuvo lo que quería del pelirrojo desde que lo empezó a comer con la mirada al cambiar su atuendo frente a él.

Un beso ansioso y lleno de sentimientos por parte de él mismo. Justo cuando sintió como su sorprendido amigo con el movimiento de su lengua comenzaba a corresponder ese beso se ánimo para profundizarlo más aún.

Su vida era un sueño despierto en ese momento y al rodear esa espalda baja, se rasguñaba parte de su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda para comprobar que no era un sueño solamente, la bella realidad era cada vez más real.

—Me encantaría quedarme contigo esta noche de nuevo para poder hacerla tan larga como anoche.

Yata sonrojado hasta las orejas, solo pudo apretar sus hombros devolviéndole un beso rápido que hizo a Fushimi abrir un poco más sus ojos.

—Cállate, Mikoto-san se molestaría si llegáramos a hacer eso. Simplemente cierra la boca y bajemos. —Cuando comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo delgado de Fushimi hacia las escaleras, una sonrisa se dibujaba en la pálida cara, haría que su amigo lo deseara de nuevo tarde que temprano.

—Al bajar, la mayoría de los Homra los observaba como si acaso fueran los reyes de algún baile y hubieran ganado necesariamente el título de rey y …reina.

—Ah, todos se han arreglado de acuerdo a la ocasión. —Tatara dijo vistiendo un traje color carne que quedaba un poco más pegado de lo que debería resaltando su figura aún más.

Anna portaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos, igual de rojo del que comúnmente tenía puesto todos los días

Kusanagi tenía un traje blanco con un pequeño pañuelo rojo a su parte derecha del pecho remplazando el cual era el mismo del que siempre colocaba en su cuello. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás.

Tanto Mikoto como los demás portaban un traje negro pero Yata se sorprendía al ver a su rey con el cabello hacia abajo del que solo en fotografías (No es que él hubiera husmeado en ellas) había observado y lo encontraba muy atractivo e incluso más joven. Maldita fijación.

—Miren a Anna. —Totsuka la levanto apretándola contra su pecho. —Se ve tan linda con el traje que le compramos el otro día. ¡¿No es linda?!

—Anna siempre se verá linda—Izumo miro su reloj y dio señal a que comenzaran a encaminarse hacia esa fiesta. Esperaban que fuera una ida rápida.

[…]

Después de haber pasado por un incomodo chequeo de ropa en búsqueda de metales o cualquier otra arma, lograron entrar a ese enorme salón que estaba ocupado ya por una gran cantidad de gente y más de uno había puesto cara de susto al reconocer los rostros del clan más temido en toda la ciudad.

—Han llegado tarde.

—Tan sutil recibimiento Seri-chan. —Izumo miraba como la rubia tenía un traje hasta las rodillas celeste y reprimió un gemido de asombro cuando miro como se abría sexymente por el costado de sus muslos.

Cuando observo como la mirada del rubio se iba más allá de donde debería, la rubia le pego con el tacón la rodilla derecha del barman.

—Aghh

—No te pases de listo, he visto hacia donde estaba dirigida esa mirada.

—¿Acaso uno debe de mirar otra cosa cuando has venido tan hermosa?

Cuando comento esto, Seri se inmuto levemente, ahora que lo mencionaba, Izumo no se veía nada mal después de todo o como pensaría verlo. Con anteojos de sol y su ropa común mas sin embargo ni siquiera utilizaba anteojos en ese momento.

—De…cualquier forma, síganme les daré sus asientos inmediatamente.

—No es necesario Awashima-kun, lo hare yo mismo.

Al escuchar la voz familiar del rey azul, voltearon a ver a "Su majestad"

Mikoto había recorrido de pies a cabeza a su amante, verdaderamente ese traje negro pero a la vista más costoso y estético que el suyo le quedaba perfectamente bien.

Además su cabello aunque acomodado de igual manera, se veía más sensual que de costumbre, o simplemente ya había deseado instantáneamente al joven rey.

De igual manera Munakata lo recorrió aunque más disimulado ya que todos los Homra ahora mantenían la vista fija en el rey, pensó no encontrar a Mikoto más atractivo de lo que siempre lo encontraba pero viendo ese cambio en él de su cabello y atuendo, había dado en el blanco.

Cuando empezó a dirigirlos Yata miraba de cerca a ambos reyes que iban adelante pasando por variadas mesas de invitados que lo seguían con la mirada.

Fushimi miraba serio sus reacciones y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la preocupación que se observaba a simple vista de su rostro. Para nada.

—Y bien, aquí mismo es donde podrán acomodarse como deseen, como no sabría la cantidad de personas, bien si lo sabía. Preparamos una área privada exclusivamente para todos. Ojala sea de su agrado y disfruten.

—Tan amable, rey azul. —Agradeció Izumo empezando a acomodar a todos en mesas diferentes, quedándose en la principal Mikoto, Totsuka, Kamamoto, Anna, Fushimi, Yata y él mismo.

Para antes de retirarse, ofreció su mano en señal de amistad a Mikoto dejando entre sus dedos un papel blanco y sin más se retiro.

Mikoto al abrirlo, sonrió de lado. Sabía cómo provocarlo.

_Cuando se acabe el baile, deseo verte en privado para relajarnos como es debido._

—¿Ah? ¿Rey? —Pregunto Totsuka a su lado.

—Nada.

—Entonces… ¿Nos quedaremos más aquí de lo que pensábamos? —Su tono de voz era emocionado, valdría la pena conocer que podría tenerle preparado Munakata.

—Lo sabremos avanzando la noche.

[…]

Todo iba como se esperaba, el rey dorado había hecho entrada hacía unos minutos y conforme a algunos miembros de su clan, habían ocupado el lugar privado frente a los Homra.

—Has visto, el rey dorado…deberías saludarlo como buen rey.

—Creo que debe de pasar tiempo para que se olvide la mala situación que vivimos antes.

—Tampoco lo sabrás si sigues aquí sentado.

—Tsk. —Cuando estuvo a punto de pararse y dirigirse a su dirección, el rey dorado Kokujouji Daikaku comenzó a caminar había el gran escenario frente a la enrome pista de baile.

Cuando se acerco al micrófono en el centro, la mayoría de Septer4 había hecho una fila doble con espacio suficiente para que alguien caminara sobre toda la pista.

—Gracias a todos por esta presencia, hoy, nos hemos reunido para darle la bienvenida al más reciente rey que pasara a ser parte esencial de el balance en el mundo que nos rodea. La gran responsabilidad que dejo el anterior rey azul, Habari Jin no caerá en malas manos. El camino de un rey es solitario y solo nosotros sabremos todos los pesares que se deben pasar por el bien de nuestra propia gente. No podemos haber pedido un mejor sucesor para este puesto. Munakat Reisi.

Apenas termino de dar ese discurso, todos los invitados comenzaron a ponerse de pie para alabar al nuevo rey quien en la espera de sus clansman desenvainando sus espadas, camino lentamente entre ambas filas.

Era admirado y reconocido en buen momento puesto que la ciudad había subido más sus estándares convirtiéndose en la mejor ciudad de toda Japón.

Cuando Suoh vio pasar a su camarada rey, no pudo evitar igualmente por ver la cara seria pero orgullosa del peliazul. Todo en él brillaba como nunca antes y a pesar de ser un rey igual, se sentía afortunado de ser cercano a él a pesar de que nunca fuera a decírselo en voz.

Al llegar al escenario, saludo cordialmente al rey dorado. Quien después de darle sus felicitaciones, se retiro de la celebración tan pronto como llego. Pensándolo bien, no esperaba más viniendo de él.

—No pude esperar mejor agradecimiento por parte de todos ustedes, con el permiso de todos. Disfruten de la velada.

Y así comenzó, la orquesta detrás de él hizo presencia de nuevo comenzando a tocar baladas refinadas y gustosas para la mayoría de personas adineradas y exclusivas que conocían la situación privada de la existencia de los reyes.

Todos excepto los Homra quienes había bostezado por un par de minutos hasta que algunas señoritas de grandes familias que estando en su etapa de "rebeldía" invitaban a los miembros a degustar de la música juntos.

Al pasar más tiempo, comenzaban a disfrutar unos con otros importándoles un poco menos la etiqueta y los modales para de vez en vez cargar a sus acompañantes cuando la música era más movida.

—Disculpa…¿Quisieras bailar? —Preguntaba una delgada chica de ojos marrones y cabello castaño sobando el hombro de Yata.

—¿Eh?...¿B-bailar? Y..yo

—Le encantaría. —Dijo Fushimi dejando soltar la manos que hasta el momento había permanecido unida por debajo de la gran mesa.

—¡N-no decidas por mi!

—Anda será divertido. —La chica lo tomo del brazo dirigiéndose a la pista. Yata simplemente miro con reproche a Fushimi mientras se alejaba.

Fushimi con la cara clavada en ambos adolecentes, continuaba rechazando pedidos de chicas y solo despegaba su mirada para mirar el reloj, vería que tan divertido sería verlo intentar.

—¡Auu!

—¡Lo lamento!

—N...no importa.

Por más que quisiera dirigir el baile, era mucho más dirigido por la bella chica, pero su mirada seguía fija sobre sus pies. Nunca debió levantarse de la silla ya que solo haría el ridículo. Además quería recopilar uno que otro movimiento.

—Disculpa…¿Primera vez que bailas en una fiesta de etiqueta? —Susurro cerca de su rostro, poniendo colorado al pelirrojo por su cercanía.

—N-no yo…de acuerdo, nunca lo he hecho.

—Entonces, no mires nuestros pies…mira mis ojos. —Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la barbilla del skater, una mano pálida la detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Me permites esta pieza con él? Ha sido un desastre y le enseñare para poder bailar propiamente con una bella dama. —Después de terminar de hablar, beso gentilmente la misma mano que contrasto con el apretón rudo del comienzo.

—Por supuesto. —La chica sonrió, dándole paso al pelinegro mientras otro chico rico de muchos de allí, la invitaba a bailar de inmediato.

—¿De dónde ha salido esa mierda caballeresca?

—Me sorprendes Misaki, deberías conocer todo de mí. —Sujeto al bajo de su mano derecha y su espalda, comenzando a bailar a paso lento.

—Esto…nos verán raro si bailamos así frente a todos.

—¿Y? Yo solo veo a un chico que desea enseñarle a bailar a otro porque lo hace pobremente.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Es broma. —Su risa salió tan natural y sincera que Misaki no pudo replicar más, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de bailar con Fushimi pero se sorprendía de lo tan bien que lo guiaba. Se preguntaba cuantas cosas podría seguir aprendiendo de él.

[…]

Kusanagi y Mikoto habían salido a fumar un rato para despejar su mente, muchas parejas estaban en las afueras del enorme jardín. Pero ellos sencillamente necesitaban un rato sin tanta luz brillante que había dentro.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Hum?

—¿Ya has hablado con _su majestad_?

—Con toda esta gente aquí por él, probablemente no le interese en lo más mínimo tratar conmigo. —Cuando soltó el humo, de inmediato inhalo más.

—Claro, como no ha hecho más que mirar hacia nuestra mesa, seguramente no querría tratar contigo. —Su tono sarcástico hizo a Suoh fruncir el seño. —Jaja, solo bromeo…de cualquier forma, lo he notado más calmado que de costumbre, tanta gente hipócrita le ha de poner los pelos de punta.

—¿Hipocresía eh? —Mikoto termino de fumar dejando su cigarrillo apagarse sobre el suelo, acomodo su corbata un poco para regresar adentro sin despedirse.

—Tal vez hice algo bueno esta noche después de todo. —Izumo pasó su dedo índice por todo el cigarrillo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Izumo…—Llamo la rubia teniente de Septer4.

—¿Hm? Seri-chan. —La sonrisa curvada del rubio hizo que la chica le sonriera igual en respuesta.

[…]

Cuando entro al gran salón, observo como la mayoría continuaba bailando, pero Munakata no lo había visto pisar más haya que su trono. Su mirada estaba en la nada y le dio un poco de pena.

—Bien, después de todo él es el que siempre da el primer paso. —Suspiro resignado comenzando a caminar a su dirección.

—¡Rey! ¡Rey! —Salió a su derecha Totsuka cruzando el brazo sobre el suyo. —No ha bailado desde mucho, vamos a bailar.

La cara de Tatara se miraba más brillante con las luces doradas que adornaban el techo, no pudo decirle que no por lo que simplemente se dejo guiar sin saber que Munakata desde hacía un rato le había visto la intención de saludarlo.

Ahora, Mikoto y Tatara bailaban lentamente mientras las luces llegaban a bajar más y más tratándose de un tema romántico.

Munakata no dejaba de ver a esa dirección siendo sordo de la plática que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

—Rey, ha estado con la cara muy serena. ¿Todo está bien?.

—¿Y tú? Hueles a Martini.

—Kusanagi-san nunca me deja pasar a más de 2, debía experimentar ahora que él no estaba vigilándome. —Ambos brazos de Tatara pasaron por detrás de su cuello, la mirada que ambos mantenían se hacía cada vez menos de "amigos".

—Tatara.

—No, permíteme rey. Siempre, siempre he estado feliz de conocerte. —Sin más Tatara unió sus labios con Mikoto, aprovechando que las luces más obscuras los envolvían.

Mikoto solo sintió los besos de Tatara y por su mente paso lo importante que era él en su vida y como lo había salvado de su miserable mentalidad. No evito corresponder a los suaves besos.

* * *

**NF:**_ ¿Munakata miro esoooo ó la luz no lo dejo? Pueeeees, lo sabrán cuando vuelva a actualizar xD esta noche aún no termina y se viene Smut en el próximo :DD viva! Pregunta: ¿Qué planean hacer este San valentine? Me gustaría prometerles un regalo para ese día pero no sé si tendré tiempo para escribir xD la escuela es muy cargada. No prometo nada pero veré c: porque son increíbles(L)._

_Nota: _Habari Jin fue el antecesor rey azul, si han leído K: Side Blue sabrán más sobre el tema pero no está de más mencionarlo.

_**Feliz día del amor y la amistad si es que no los veo hasta mi próxima salida al sol D:**_

_**¿Review? ( •∀•)っ**_


End file.
